Phineas and Ferb: the Hunger Games: Quarter Quell
by jessie hamster
Summary: SEQUEL to my story Phineas and Ferb: the Hunger Games: ATSD. Vanessa Doofensmirtz has taken over the Tri-State area and appears to be more evil then her dad. She has vowed to avenge her father's death. And as the 75th Hunger Games approaches, it looks like it's up to Phineas and his new team of rebels to stop Vanessa from destroying the whole Tri-State area! Phineas POV. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

I keep having the same dream ever night since Vanessa Doofensmirtz took over.

I'm in District 12 or Danville, as we renamed it. We've been free for seven months. Doofensmirtz is dead. The cruel dictatorship is over.

Suddenly, a dark cloud appears, but it's not a dark cloud, it's an army of vicious normbots. Their twice as fierce with better armor, less vulnerable and have lasers that can kill you in a painful manner. And I can see the dictator's daughter, Vanessa, standing in on of the hovercrafts, smiling. We tried our best to fight off the normbots but they're too strong. Next, I can see ten normbots approach me and said; "Phineas Flynn, for the crime of murdering Heinz Doofensmirtz, you will now be taken to the Capitol and publicly executed." They come at me but Candace appears just in time to destroy them.

"No one is going to hurt Phineas!" I remember her yelling as she slashes the normbots.

Then Vanessa's voice boomed out: "Citizens of District 12, I am your new leader, Vanessa Doofensmirtz. You will do as I tell your or face a painful death. You will wear your dooferalls, obey every command of mine and the Hunger Games will continue. Nobody will object unless he or she wants to face a painful death. And speaking of the Hunger Games, the quarter quell will be this year. In this particular Hunger Games, there will and only be boy tributes. That includes the victors too. And remember, Phineas Flynn, as long as I'm in charge, you'll regret every moment of your life, got that?"

I stood there with Isabella, Candace and Ferb as I watched the normbots take over what we had started to rebuild.

_No! This can't be happening! It isn't! It's all a dream, right? _I thought.

Now, my eyes shoot open with tears flying out of them.

I sit up in a cot, in our basement. The room contains a computer, a table, numerous boxes and six cots, reserved for Candace, Isabella, Ferb, Holly, Baljeet and I. Buford decided to disband from us. Probably because he still has a little hatred for me.

We're forced to live here. Under Vanessa's control, we're the most wanted criminals in all of the country.

I cry. Vanessa's word's still haunt me.

Suddenly, Candace wakes.

"Phineas? What's wrong?" she asks.

"I-it's the dream," I sob.

"Which one? The one about the takeover or was it about the girl from District 4?" she asks.

I've also been having dreams about Vanessa Wilson, the girl tribute from District 4 that died at my hand. The dream features Vanessa screaming and crying for help as the Trackerjackers sting her and her last words to me.

"_Phineas, Doofensmirtz won't let us die, right?_" replay in my head.

"T-the one about Vanessa Doofensmirtz's takeover," I say.

"Phineas, I know it was scary. But you're safe with me, Isabella, Ferb, Holly and Baljeet. It's been four months," she says as she strokes my hair in a comforting way.

"I know, Candace," I say.

"Now get some sleep. I don't wanna see you all stressed out in the morning," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I reply.

Candace turns away and appears to be asleep in a minute.

I lay on my side, trying to forget the two nightmares I've been having so often.

_I'm so sorry I killed you, Vanessa Wilson,_ I think as a tear rolls down my cheek.

I fall asleep minutes later.

**Well, first chapter is done! Sorry if it's short but it's good start, right? Anyway, remember to review! :D also please try not to use profanity when reviewing! Thanks and I'm a Christian and I say it proud! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Days and Counting**

I wake up to Holly looking over me.

"Hey, Holly," I say as I sit up.

"Hi, Phineas. Candace wanted me to wake you," Holly says.

"Oh okay. Give me a minute," I reply.

"Sure thing," Holly says and then practically skips out of the room.

I get out of bed and put on my regular resistance clothes. Although I leave my bow and arrows in the room.

The room is mainly a rectangle with the six cots and our weaponry sitting against the wall, our clothes folded in neat piles, and a divider for privacy purposes.

I walk out of the room and into the main room where Candace, Isabella, Holly and Ferb wait for me. Baljeet sits by the computer.

"Oh, good. Candace, Phineas' awake," Isabella says.

"How'd you sleep?" she asks as she eats a stale loaf of bread.

"Good. So do we have any exciting news?" I ask as I sit down and take a piece of stale bread for myself.

"Actually, we do have one," Candace says.

Candace then gets up, walks over to a calendar and marks off another day.

"Seven days until the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games," Candace says, sadly.

"Well Candace, I did survive the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Plus, none of us are registered to participate. We're fugitives now," I assure.

"Yeah, but doesn't Vanessa Doofensmirtz hate you? She'll make sure to have your named picked and make it a living nightmare in the arena for you," Candace says.

"Well, looks like we're going have to do something about it," I reply.

"Like what?" Isabella asks.

"I don't know . . . We could try and inspire another rebellion," I suggest.

"Yeah, well look were that go us. You killed Doofensmirtz and now his daughter is even more cruel and evil then he was," Isabella explains.

"Hey, well didn't I make it?" I ask.

"Barely," Ferb notes.

"I know, but there has to be_ something_ we can do. I don't wanna see twenty three boys die this year," I say.

"Hm, maybe I could try and hack into the Gamemakers control room so that way the tributes could escape the arena without anyone dying," Baljeet suggests.

"Wow, that's a good start but that'd risk them all being tortured and killed horribly," I say.

"So, anyone else have any plans? Ferb? Phineas? Candace?" Isabella asks.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Wait, I know. The reapings are being broadcasted in all of the districts, right? So maybe Baljeet could somehow take control of the cameras airing the reapings and show the rest of the districts and inspire them to revolt like we did last time," I begin, "And after Vanessa's distracted, I could sneak in and slay her."

"It sounds good but doesn't Vanessa hate you? Phineas, it'll be so expected you wont even have time to load an arrow before she kills _you_," Candace clamors.

I think a minute.

"Hey wait, what about those birds that the Capitol uses to spy on us. We could send them a bunch of fake messages and attack 'em when there off-guard," I suggest.

"That's good, so where do we begin?" Candace asks.

"The reaping," I smile. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Yep," Isabella says.

"I like it," Holly agrees.

"Sounds good," Baljeet says.

"Mm," Ferb mumbles.

"Yeah," Candace says.

"Oh good. Then a rebelling we will go," I laugh.

Every one else laughs.

Suddenly another thought comes to mind.

_God gave me the idea! _I smile.

**Here's the** **second chapter, everyone! Hope you like it! It'll get more exciting as it continues! Sorry if it seems short. Anyway, review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reaping and Rebellion**

The rest of the week passes with us planning and re-planning the little rebellion and how it is going to work. So far, Baljeet suggest he could distract the normbots with the device Ferb and my counterparts made. Isabella says she could talk the people into refusing to come to the reaping. Candace agrees that we should make a fake location and time and send the message to the Capitol.

"I like the ideas, guys," I say, truthfully.

"Maybe we could cause have Phineas picked but when in the arena, have all the tributes band together and break out of the arena. And after they all escape, Vanessa will be distracted with the captured tributes before she knows it, Phineas can kill her," Holly suggest.

"Yeah, but won't that cause all of the tributes to be tortured and killed and remember, Phineas barely made it out alive," Isabella reminds.

"Yeah, but I've been training and improving," I state.

"I know but I don't want you to bring down another dictator but die with her," Candace says firmly.

"Hey. I don't think we have time to argue. Remember the reaping is at two o'clock? Its eleven thirty right now," Ferb reminds us.

"Wow, time does fly," I say.

"Yeah, three and a half hours until the reaping," Candace says.

"Well, c'mon, we gotta think of something," I verbalize.

Fifteen minutes until the reaping, the five of us are out of the basement and hidden in the crowd.

"Everyone remember the plan?" I ask. I wear a sweatshirt with the hood over my head.

Holly's in a nearby tree, waiting to give us the appropriate signal.

The reaping begins with the little video of how Heinz Doofensmirtz came to be are cruel ruler, how it's good that he was our ruler, Vanessa retaking over the Tri-State area and how she's helping us by being cruel. Basically, it's nothing more brainwashing.

Next comes Charlene, walking up on stage wearing a big blue wig and a yellow suit.

"Welcome! Welcome to the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games! Ooh, I just know today's going to be a wonderful day!" she says. "Now, as you remember, all of the tributes will be boys. Now let's get started!"

Holly gives us the signal. It's the same signal Candace gave me at the reaping when I was picked.

Charlene walks over to the glass bowl and picks a name from it. She walks back up to the microphone as I position myself.

"H-" she starts.

At that point, the arrow in my bow shoots the little piece of paper out of her hand. Gasp emerges from the people.

Charlene remains speechless while Danny mouthed 'no' and gave me hand motions to show that our plan is pointless and I am only going to get killed because of it.

"W-who are you?" Charlene asks.

In response, I throw down my hood to reveal my face, which has that scare Heinz Doofensmirtz left me on my head.

It only takes a minute for the normbots to know that I'm here because they start to approach me.

"**Phineas Flynn, for the murder of Heinz Doofensmirtz you will be taken to the Capitol and publicly executed,**" one of them says.

I have an arrow loaded but before I can do anything Candace and Ferb destroy them. The two land on their feet with sword and bo-staff in hand.

I contact Baljeet.

"Baljeet, now!" I command.

Nothing happens. Well, at least of what you can see. Baljeet has somehow managed to take control of the cameras so now every district is watching us.

I look onto the crowd of people wearing dooferalls and looking frightened.

"People of District 12 and the other districts, you know me as Phineas Flynn, the most wanted criminal for the murder of Heinz Doofensmirtz. The murderer of the man who forced your children to fight to the death. And now his daughter has taken his position of a tyrant. So I ask you; do you want to live like this? No, but if I brought down Heinz Doofensmirtz, I can bring down Vanessa Doofensmirtz. And I know none of you want to live like this. So who's with me?" I finish.

"Oh, very inspiring but just to let you know, the first rebellion failed so why bother to do a second!" a familiar voice shouts.

"So what? You want to live like this? I brought down Doofensmirtz, didn't I? And the only reason were not free is because the dictator had a daughter. Vanessa doesn't have a daughter or son so if we bring her down we'll be free," I state.

"Oh yeah? Well, what make you so sure . . . twelve?" the voice says.

The familiar insult causes me to pause. I know that voice. It's the same gruff, angry, whiny voice that belongs to . . .

"Buford? W-what are you doing here?" I ask.

He walks to the front of the crowd.

"Not letting you talk these people into destroying the government!" he yells, walking onto the stage.

"What do you mean 'destroying the government'? I freed you from an evil tyrant, didn't I?" I say.

"Yeah, but after that the whole tri-state area would've been destroyed because of how barbarian we would've gotten!" he roars.

"Wait what?" I ask, confused.

"If our glorious leader Vanessa Doofensmirtz didn't retake over the tri-state area, then we all would've become monstrous people fighting to survive!" he yells.

"Buford, what happened? You suddenly agreeing with Vanessa? How? You can't hate me that much for you to side with her!" I say taking a step back.

"Yeah, well, I guess you don't know me that well!" he barks.

He pounces at me, grabs my neck and thrust me to the ground. His knee pins me to the stage.

"What did I do to you?" I ask.

"I'm threw talking! I think fighting is the only way we can settle our differences!" he says.

"So be it," I say.

I punch him in the face. He lets go of me and feels him nose, which is now bleeding.

Angered, he swings his fist at me. I block it.

"Phineas!" Candace yells in alarm.

"Don't worry, Candace. He's my enemy which means it my fight," I say.

I try to punch him in the gut but he blocks my punch. I sweep my leg under his feet, kick him while he still is falling to the ground and use my hand to push myself on my feet again.

"Ooo, I'm gonna kill you for that!" he roars.

The next few minutes are dedicated to attempts to punch each other, but are soon thwarted by blocks.

Finally, I'm able to do a spinning back kick to his stomach. He falls to the ground. I walk over to him, grab his shirt and punch him in the face.

I soon remember that all of the tri-state area is watching this. I smile.

"Don't you see? Everyday we wait we have to options, live in fear and obey or . . . rebel against the evil tyrant! We can take 'em. All of us. We defeated Heinz Doofensmirtz so why can't we defeat Vanessa Doofensmirtz?" I state.

The people stay silent. But soon they give me the same sign Candace did when I was picked at the reaping last year.

Suddenly, a force yanks me to the ground. Buford holds me at knifepoint.

"I'm going to enjoy this, twelve," he says in a quiet enough voice so nobody but he and I can hear him.

Suddenly, a flashing blue light strikes him and he falls unconscious to the ground.

Twenty normbots approach me.

"**Phineas Flynn, for the murder of Heinz Doofensmirtz you will be taken to the Capitol and publicly executed. Do not resist,**" it says.

I take out an arrow and shoot its' head. Miraculously, its head is shattered into a million pieces.

The normbots try to shoot at me but I'm able to jump out of the way.

On my feet, I take out an arrow and shoot its head off. A normbot comes my way. I take out another arrow and ready it before Ferb comes and slices its head off along with another's head too.

"Nice one," I comment.

"Thanks," he mutters.

The two of us get ready for seventeen more normbots to fight went Candace decides to join. She hits one in the head and spins around to hit another.

"Leave him alone, you rust buckets!" she cries.

Soon, Isabella accompanies us.

Together, the four of destroy any normbot that comes our way.

Finally, we're outnumbered. The normbots seem to be coming out of nowhere. Of course, Vanessa wanted the normbots in every district to increase by twenty-five percent.

"**You will come with us to the Capitol and be tortured and executed painfully. Do not resist,**" one says.

Unexpectedly, three gun shots vaporize the normbots, leaving a big hole in their chests'.

_What? _I think.

And standing behind him is Django Brown, District 6's victor from the seventy-third annual Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Member **

The normbots lie on the ground as Django stands behind them, with the laser gun in his hand.

"You're welcome," he says.

"Wait, isn't that the kid from District 6 who won the seventy-third Hunger Games?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah, that's him," Candace replies.

"Baljeet, get us off the air," I say after contacting him.

"_If you say so,"_ he replies.

You can't see anything, but I know this isn't being televised in districts 1-11 and the Capitol anymore.

"Django? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Saving you from public execution," Django says. Normbots start to approach us. "Quick, come with me!"

We run over to him, but instead of leading us to a safer place, he presses his watch and soon our atoms are scattered into a million pieces before they reunite in another room.

"What just happened?" I ask, stunned.

"It's a teleportation watch. In District 6, our specialty is transportation. So we illegally made this watch that can transport you from wherever you are to District 6," Django explains.

"Cool," Ferb states.

"Hey, who are the guests?" a girl wearing a black jacket, dark green pants and leather boots asks. It's the same outfit the tributes wear in the Hunger Games.

"Oh, Adyson, this is Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Phineas' sister, Candace. Guys, this is Adyson Sweetwater from District 7," Django introduces.

Presuming he knows are names after watching our interviews and the Hunger Games, the four of us say 'hi'.

"Wait, how is she from District 7 and here with you?" Candace asks.

"Well, we started resisting after your bother brought down Heinz Doofensmirtz. Adyson and Jeremy visited District 6 but were forced to stay here after Vanessa took over," he says.

"Who's Jeremy?" I ask.

As if on cue, a teenager boy wear a dark yellow jacket, brown shirt under it, brown pants, brown shoes and brown gloves.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

"No," Django replies before turning back to us. "This is Jeremy Johnson from District 3."

"Hey wait! That's the boy that brought down Heinz Doofensmirtz?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, that's me," I reply. "So, um, Django, can you help us take down Vanessa Doofensmirtz? That was our plan to get another rebellion started until Buford interrupted it."

"Oh, sure we can help you," Adyson says.

"Great! So do you have any plans or information about Vanessa Doofensmirtz?" I ask.

"Um, we found this out a little while ago and we've been forming a plan to bring her down even more after we found out about it," Django says.

"So what is it? Another twist to the Quarter Quell?" Candace asks.

Quietly and sadly, Django replies: "She's planning to destroy all of the districts by bombing them."

**So, did you like it? Sorry if it's short but I like leaving people in suspense. Remember to review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trap**

Did I hear that right? Vanessa Doofensmirtz is going to _bomb _the districts! How could she? What would she have to rule after all the districts are gone?

Suddenly, the sound of Candace's voice snaps me back into reality.

"Phineas?" she asks.

"She's going to bomb-How could she? Why?" I ask.

"We don't know but we need to stop her," Django states.

"Okay, but how are we going to stop her? She's twice as evil as her dad and upgraded the normbots so their shoot me on sight," I say.

"Hm, maybe we could split into two groups. One can distract the normbots and plataborg while the other can take on Vanessa," Jeremy says.

"That's a good idea but I'm _not_ letting my brother take her down. Phineas barely made it out last time and I don't want him to die at her hand!" Candace states, firmly.

"Don't worry. We can work out a plan," Adyson says.

Suddenly, Vanessa Doofensmirtz appears on the TV screen.

"Attention, Districts 1-12, it's me, Vanessa Doofensmirtz. Just to let you know, I've seen to much rebellion and I'm not pleased with you. You seem to think if some little brat brought down my dad, then you can bring me down too! Wrong! In return for your rebellious ways, the Hunger Games will be cancelled, but I hope you have a happy two days because there be your last! Because in two days, nothing will be left of your districts except the smothering ashes. And Phineas Flynn, you will wish you were never born when I catch you! Understand?"

The message ends, leaving a warm icky feeling inside my chest.

_When she catches me? What is she planning? Why does she want to destroy all the districts? _I think.

"Two days! That's all we have left! We _have_ to stop her!" Django yells.

"Well, I like Jeremy's plan. Let's move!" Candace commands. She notices me. "Phineas? What are you worried about? She is not going to catch you or anyone of us. Vanessa just said that to scare you. Phineas?"

I feel sick to my stomach. Vanessa was probably doing this to get back at me. She knew I'd probably try to stop her.

"Candace, if we go, Vanessa will capture us," I plead.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Let her kill everyone?" she snaps back.

I know I can't argue with that. I don't want her to kill everyone in the districts but I don't want her to capture and torture us.

"Okay, we'll go," I say, unwillingly.

Suddenly, Django presses his watch and are atoms, yet again, scatter into a million tiny pieces and relocate in the Capitol.

"What? I thought you said the watch could only transport you from wherever you are to District 6," I ask, confused.

"Actually, the watch can teleport you anywhere in the Tri-State area. I lied. The watch was stolen from the Capitol. I found it in the woods one time when I was taking a walk. It fell off a wrist of an Avox running from the Capitol," Django explains.

"Wait, running from the capitol? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know," Django replies.

"Hey, shouldn't we be worrying that Vanessa is going to destroy everyone in two days instead of an Avox?" Adyson suggest.

"Yeah," Isabella says.

Although, I'm still wondering about the person running away from the Capitol and ending up in District 6. And why would they run away from the Capitol, anyway? Oh well, like Holly said, some things are meant to be learned and some things are meant to be forgotten.

"Okay, Phineas, Ferb and Django go need to stop Vanessa Doofensmirtz and Candace, Jeremy, Isabella and me will hold off the normbots and plataborg," Adyson declares.

"Hey! Who put you in charge?" Candace suddenly snaps. "Didn't I just say my brother isn't going to be the one who will take down Vanessa Doofensmirtz? Phineas barely made it out last time!" I want to disagree with that. Because if Django, Ferb and I go to stop Vanessa, she'll be distracted and not pay much attention to the intruders.

"Although wouldn't it be better if I did fight her? If I did, she'd pay more attention to Django, Ferb and me rather then you. And even if the plataborg is there, then Ferb and Django can hold him off. And I can keep a good distance away from her because of my arrows," I state.

"Okay, but you keep a good distance away from her."-She turns to Django and Ferb-"Django, Ferb, you hold off the plataborg and help Phineas when he needs help, got it?" Candace warns.

We each say 'yes' and run off into are separate groups.

**Does this seem to short or is it okay? Oh well, remember to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phineas Vs. Vanessa**

I don't care if it's a trap. I don't care if I walk into a room full of killer normbots. My goal is to stop Vanessa Doofensmhirtz. She's insane. Districts 1-12 won't exist if I don't at least try.

I look around the buildings of the Capitol. Almost all of the buildings are covered in wanted posters of me.

She hates me. I killed her dad and she will never forgive me for it. The second she sees me, she'll try her hardest to give me a painful death. I'm going to need all the help I can get from my friends.

We reach the building. The three of us stop in front of it, knowing that this is probably the biggest mistake of their lives.

"You ready?" Django asks. His eyes are trained on my scar. I know he doesn't want a scar like mine but he did a lot worse in the arena in the seventy-third Hunger Games. He, like everyone else, fears death.

"Yeah," I reply.

We enter the building.

"She's probably in her office. That's the place Doofensmhirtz was before I-" I say.

I can't finish the sentence. I know I needed to kill him but I'm a Christian. I feel guilty about it. I remember his face losing it's color, the widened eyes and that long painful scream as he feel off that roof. Well, it was out of self-defense, right? Yeah, he came at me.

_I'm going to have to kill her if I want the Tri-State area ever to be free, don't I? _I think, guiltily.

"Good, then lets go," Django says.

We run through the building, which feels like a maze. Occasionally bumping into a normbot or two, Django would take care of it.

By the time we reach her office on the top floor, my hands are shaking so much I can barely keep my bow in my hands.

Luckily, Ferb notices and tries to calm me down.

"Phineas," Ferb starts. "I know you're a Christian, but if you don't kill her, everyone will be dead. One death compared to at least two million? You don't want at least two million people dead by Thursday do you?"

"W-well no but . . ." I trail off. I can't think of a good reason _not _to kill her. Sure I killed in the arena. The boy from District 3 I didn't know at all. In addition, I don't know her very much either, but it's the fact that I killed her dad. I put her through so much pain.

I take a deep breathe. "Thanks Ferb," I say, quietly.

I'm just about to burst threw the massive dark purple doors when I suddenly hear a sound that sounds like something metal land on the floor.

I don't have anytime to think before I grab Django and Ferb's shirt collars and shield them from an explosion caused by a grenade.

We're in plain sight of Vanessa Doofensmhirtz and Per-I mean, her plataborg. The three of us breathe heavily, still shocked from the explosion. I'm shocked that I knew to pull them out of the way just in time before the explosion.

Vanessa cold eyes train on me.

"Oh good. I thought you'd never get here in time," she says, trying to mask her anger. "Plataborg! Take care of the green-haired kid and Django Brown. 12's mine," she smiles.

The plataborg does as she commands. He charges at Ferb and Django. Ferb blocks the plataborg's hand with his sword but the plataborg knocks him to the ground and as he's just about to shoot a laser into Ferb's head, Django knocks the plataborg off of him.

Vanessa grabs three blades and flings them at me. I duck, ready an arrow and fire it at her. She dodges the arrow and runs at me with two blades in her hand. She barely misses my left eye. She spins around and does a back-kick to my hip. I fall down but flip back up and block one of Vanessa's blades with my bow. I punch her in the face, causing her to back up. She feels the blood on her nose and charges at me again. But I have no time to move before she head butts me. I fall to the ground. Her cold gloved hands reach around my neck and choke me.

"Y'know, the last thing my dad did was try and choke you," she says through clenched teeth. "But unlike him, I'm going to succeed."

My vision goes blurry as she squeezes harder on my throat.

"Hey Vanessa," Django says. I look over to see him pointing a laser gun at Vanessa's head. "Remember me?"

The green blast of the laser forces her off of me and onto the floor. I can't see where Django shot her or if he shot her at all.

I get up from the ground, breathing heavy.

"You okay?" Django asks as Ferb runs over to us.

Suddenly, Vanessa looks up and I can see where Django shot her. Her right eye is a total mess. Blood gushes from it and you can't even tell that there was an eye in there at all.

She holds her bloody, bruised eyes or what's left of it. Anger fills her other eye.

"Mark my words . . . you three will pay for this," She says. "Guards!"

**Do you like it? I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update. But my family and I weren't here in most of July. I'm sorry for how long it took but I hope you like it! Make sure to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Imprisonment and Sacrifice **

The normbots surround us almost immediately, waiting to destroy us at Vanessa's command. Django, Ferb and I are now back-to-back with each other. Vanessa, on the other hand, has tied a white piece of cloth around her right eye, where Django shot it.

"Bring them to me and give me their weapons!" she orders, gruffly.

The normbots follow her orders blindly.

With my arrow in position, I fire it at a normbot. It falls to the ground. Motionless.

Ferb slashes at a normbot and chops its' head off while Django takes out five normbots. I'm able to shoot eight normbots. Six to the head. Two in the chest.

But the numbers of the normbots never seem to decrease because whatever the three of us shoot, another wave of normbots flies over to take their place.

Now with two arrows remaining, I take out an arrow and fire it at one of the normbots . . . only to have on smack me across the face and send me flying. I loose my grip on my bow and my vision goes foggy.

"Phineas!" Django screams.

Suddenly, two normbots set their arm cannons to 'stun' and fire a blue blast of electricity to my friends.

Somehow, they're still conscious.

"Django! Ferb!" I yell in horror as I see the two lie on the ground, twitching in pain.

Moments later, three normbots have us in their clutches, barely conscious, weaponless, and staring into the eyes of an insane, cold seventeen-year-old.

"Y'know, when I watched you in the arena, I actually admired you for your hunting skills and devotion for that girl. What was her name? Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Vanessa says.

"W-why . . . do y-you want to . . . destroy the districts?" I finally choke out.

She just smiles. I feel goose bumps arise on my arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asks. "Imagine a world where you'd be free from starving, depression and the Games. Well, my plan is simply that. If I destroy the districts, then nobody will suffer anymore. Then I'll expand the borders of the Capitol and create a new country."

I don't know what I want to do. Scream or rejoice. Her plan is so horrible and magnificent at the same time. By killing off everyone then she'll start a new world. A world that I've always dreamed of seeing.

"You can't do that! You'll be killing innocent people just for your own benefit!" I blurt out.

"Oh really?" She turns to face me. "Is it so horrible to start a new country where everyone is happy and has a full belly? A completely new country with barely any sacrifices."

"What do you mean 'no sacrifice'? You're killing thousands of innocent people!" I holler.

"Yes, but remember when you where in the arena? You killed the boy from District 3 without even blinking an eye, you let the District 4 girl die painfully and then you almost killed that career from District 2 until you . . . left," Vanessa says.

I want to cry. Those two kids died because of me. And Vanessa Wilson didn't even know the Games were real.

After a moment or so, I finally have the courage to speak up without bursting into tears. "Y-yeah, but your killing _thousands_ of people. I only killed two," I stutter.

"So what? You killed them for your own personal benefits while killing off everyone in the districts would result in a new world, where everyone is happy," she says, simply.

"But you could start a new world without killing them off!" I scream.

"True, but then after a while, the districts would rise up again and then it'd be like old times," she says.

"You don't know that," I say.

"Yes, I think I do know," her eyes stare into mine. "They'll just rise up again, fight back and wind up losing the war. Then the Games, starvation and death will come back! If you had a brain I'd think you'd be happy! You don't even know who those people are! Plus, the bomb will kill them in an instant instead of having them slowly die of starvation!" Vanessa shouts.

I want to argue with her, but I can't think of anything to say. Killing them in a second would be better than having them die slowly due to starvation. And I can't use the argument of killing thousands of people. She'll just dismiss it. Suddenly, something hits me.

"I-I'm sorry I killed your dad but you can't go getting revenge on the districts for it. I'm your enemy! I pushed your dad off the roof! Nobody in the districts did anything at all," I say boldly.

I can literally see stars when her hand comes down and smacks me across my face.

"Oh no?" she says through clenched teeth. "You killed my dad! He was my only living parent and you took him away from me!"

_What about Charlene? _I want to ask. But something holds me back. Common sense, maybe?

"But I lost both of my parents. I have no one left either," I lie, calmly. I'm just afraid if I tell her about Candace, she'll use her against me.

Her face softens a little before a smile appears on her face.

"Well, then I guess you'll have no one left to see you perish along with everyone else," Vanessa says, deviously. "Guards, take them away!"

"No! You can't do this! You're insane!" I scream. I struggle to get free from the normbot as I claw at it with my still restricted hands and kick at it with me feet.

By now, Django and Ferb realize what's going on.

"Phineas is right, you'll just waste a bunch of bombs," Django puts in.

"Isn't there a simpler solution?" Ferb asks.

"What's the matter with you three? Don't you want to live in a world where you don't have to worry about starvation? Haven't you always wanted to live in a world like that? Oh well," she mutters. "Guards, take them away!"

Minutes later, the three of us are in a prison cell.

It's not too bad. The room is a decent sized cell with thick metal walls and a bunk bed with a thin mattress on it.

_She can't be doing this, _I think as I curl up by the bed. _The Lord will protect you wherever you go!_

I remember when I was in the arena, twelve-years-old, scared and alone, but I still thought the same thing. My faith in the Lord always stays the same, no matter what.

_Help me, _I think to Him again. Those words carry a lot. Help me survive through this, help me defeat Vanessa; help me keep Candace, Isabella, Adyson and Jeremy safe.

I bolt right up at the thought of Candace and Isabella.

"Candace!" I shout.

Django and Ferb look at me in alarm.

"What is it?" Django asks.

"I forgot about Candace and Isabella," I blurt out, shamefully.

Django suddenly looks fearful.

"Adyson! Jeremy!" he shouts. "We forgot all about them! How could I be so stupid?"

"What do you mean 'you'? I forgot about Candace and Isabella too," I admit.

"Okay, we don't need to go blaming yourselves. We_ all_ forgot about them," Ferb says.

A moment of silence befalls us before I force myself to speak up.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know. There's no way out of here," Django shrugs.

"Hmm, we could-" I start before I hear a familiar voice.

"_Phineas, this is Isabella. Where are you?_" I hear Isabella say. I also forgot I had a mini-headset that I'm supposed to wear along with the rest of the rebels group.

Hearing her voice fills me with happiness knowing that she's alright.

"Phineas here. Hey Isabella," I say. In the background, I can hear metal hit the ground with a hard thud.

"_Where are you? I'm getting kinda worried,_" Isabella admits.

"Um, we . . . got captured," I say, slowly.

"_You what?_" she hisses.

"I'm sorry. There were just to many normbots," I say.

"_It's okay. I'll tell Candace right away. We'll be there soon,_" Isabella says.

I stop a moment and think of what might happen if they try and rescue us.

"No, don't. you'll just get arrested and possibly tortured. We'll think of a way to get out," I say before turning off the headset.

"_No-_" Isabella starts to protest.

"So, we're just gonna stay here until Vanessa probably decides to torture and kill us publicly?" Django asks.

I think about what Vanessa said. By killing thousands of people, she'll start a whole new world. A world where everyone is happy. Where everyone walks on a graveyard where famished people stood and screamed as they burned to death. How could she be so evil? I lost my parents and I'm still a strong believer, a leader and good hearted. She only lost her dad. And why did she say she only had one living parent? Maybe her dad divorced Charlene before Vanessa was born and she never had the chance to met her. Or maybe because she doesn't want to remember her for some strange reason.

My thoughts are interrupted by Django's scream.

"Phineas! Ferb!" he yells.

"What is it?" I ask, alarmed. Ferb looks alarmed to.

"I forgot about my watch!" Django says, happily. I feel a smile appear on my face. Ferb smiles a little too.

"So we can get out of here?" I question.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Ferb and I sit walk over to where Django is and take a seat.

Django sets the coordinates for where Candace and the others are.

Suddenly, a flash of green light surrounds us before our atoms disappear and reappear in the room where Candace and the rest are.

Wait, no. This is Vanessa's office. So why are we-

"Y'know, I thought you three would be more bright," Vanessa says.

I look up. The second I look up, I see Vanessa holding Isabella by _knife_ point. my face turns pale as I see the horrific sight. I also see Candace, Adyson and Jeremy being detained by three normbots.

"Guess not," she hisses.

"When did you-?" I start to ask.

"I captured them at least ten minutes ago. And yes, I did leave Django Brown's watch because I knew once he discovered it, you'd use it to escape," she says. "And why not make this day more interesting by adding a little drama."

"Let them go," I say.

"Hmm, how's about this. I let you go and I get to keep your friends," she says.

"I'm not going to leave them! It doesn't matter what you do to me anymore!" I shout at her, confidently.

"Very well. Guards, take these three to the torture chamber. I'd like to see if Flynn's girlfriend can put up a fight or not," she says as she presses the knife against Isabella's neck.

"Let me go, you insane freak!" Isabella tells her.

I take a step forward but Django grabs my hand. I look at him and then bring my eyes down to his hand. He apparently has taken off his watch and has placed it into my hand.

Django just nods slightly at me. I nod back in understanding.

"Okay, fine! Take me prisoner," I tell Vanessa as I walk toward her. I play with Django's watch as I walk toward her.

"Yeah, just too bad your girlfriend won't live long enough to say goodbye to you!" she shouts.

I loose it. I run up to her. And with a battle cry or maybe just an angry shout, I lunge myself at her.

"_Oof_!" she yelps as I tackle her.

Django and Ferb spring into action too. Ferb takes out a pocket knife, I assume he had in his boot, and slashes the normbots' head. Django kicks the other normbots head off with a flying front kick. Candace, now free, takes Ferb's knife and cuts the normbot restraining Jeremy head off.

With my elbow in Vanessa's face, I punch in the coordinates to District 12 and throw the watch at six of them. A green light appears for a moment, swirls around them, and then they're gone by the time Vanessa pushes herself off of me.

My friends are safe back in District 12 while I'm trapped here, with no chance of escape.

**Please review! Tell me what you think off the chapter! Be honest with me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Imprisonment and the Almost Murder**

It only takes a minute for Vanessa to throw me off of her. But it's a minute to late because Django, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and the rest are safe.

I sit on the hard concrete ground, waiting for a hand to start choking me. A small smile appears on my face as I watch Isabella and the rest transport over to District 12.

_They're safe and that's all that matters, _I think.

Suddenly, a hand comes down and punches me in the back of my head. My vision goes blurry almost immediately.

Vanessa leans her face down into my ear and whispers in a creepy voice a message that is enough to give me chills.

"_Well, I may not have captured your friends but at least I have you,_" she whispers in my ear.

Vanessa then stands up and yells an order to the normbots.

"You three!" she snaps. "Take Flynn over to cell 763, where I can deal with him later."

One of the normbots picks me up and takes me to the holding cells are with the other two normbots following.

Soon, I'm thrown into a cell similar to the one before. For some reason, I was expecting Vanessa to throw me in the darkest dungeon and keep me there until the bombing of the districts. Instead, she takes the liberty of putting me in here. Oh well, it doesn't matter what she does to me.

Suddenly, fear shoots through me. The bombing! And I was stupid enough to send Isabella and the rest back into District 12!

_Aw crud! What have I done? _I think, horrified. _No! God won't let them die like that, right?_

Two days. Two days until the bombing. I've got to do something about this. Maybe I could convince Vanessa she's overreacting. Pray for Isabella, Candace, Django, Ferb, Jeremy and Adyson to survive somehow? Hope that someone can bring Vanessa down besides me?

_Choke her to death? _I think suddenly.

I shiver. Where did that come from? Of course, my plan was to kill her this whole time but just think of it gives me goose-bumps. Plus, what would I use to choke her, anyway? I don't have any rope and she'll just overpower me-

My thoughts come to a halt when I look over to see a chain sticking out from the wall. Could I? Just grab that chain, wrap it around her neck and squeeze it until she can't breathe anymore?

_It would be so easy, _a voice says in my head.

I sit in the middle of the floor of the prison cell, my knees are touching my chin and my hands are wrapped around my legs.

At least an hour passes by the time Vanessa enters the cell. I force myself to look at her in her one working eye. The one Django didn't shoot.

She kneels down on her right knee so that way Vanessa and I can be staring into one another's faces, before talking.

"Y'know, what you did back there was pretty noble. Even I have to admire that you'd go ahead and get captured rather than have your friends die," she starts, "but, even the noblest people have to die off sometime."

I glance over to that chain for a brief moment.

"But, I wouldn't want to kill you no matter how much I hate you . . . at least until after the bombing," she smiles.

"Why do you want to kill everyone? You know this world will never be perfect and you do realize that if you eliminate the districts that you won't have any more food supply or any other resources to rely on after you destroy the districts," I mutter. **(A/N: a347bridge brought this up, so all credit goes to him/her for what Phineas' said.)**

"So?" she says. "We'll just make the food ourselves."

She turns to leave but then turns around to say one last thing to me.

"Oh, and we'll make sure to give you a front row seat," she says.

My eyes widen at the sound of that. Isn't it bad enough she's going to bomb the districts? No, I guess not because forcing me to watch all those people die will be her plan of revenge for murdering her father.

_Grab that chain and do it already! _A voice yells inside me.

Would it really be so simple to just kill her? As a Christian, killing is something I'm not supposed to do. Although, I did kill Doofensmhirtz easily. No, it was out of self-defense! But if it's to save thousands of lives then I guess . . .

_You're wasting time!_ I think.

My hand slowly reaches over and grasps the metal chain that will end Vanessa's life.

"Hey, Vanessa," I say.

She looks over just in time for me to lunge at her.

I have her on the ground now and that chain is over her neck as I squeeze it. But she kicks me off of her and slashes two blades at my shoulder. Luckily, the shoulder she slashes is the one with the silver shoulder pad on it. She makes the mistake of doing a spinning back kick because it only takes a minute for me to jump on her back. She tries to claw at my face but I've forced her on her knees and have the chain tied around her neck.

As I squeeze tighter, only moments away from freeing everyone yet again from a tyrant, I can't help but think of what I've become.

_I'm turning into a monster! Look at what you're doing to her! She's just sixteen! _I think.

I shed a tear before letting the chain go.

Vanessa doesn't hesitate even a little bit. She punches me in the face with a good amount of force.

I lie on the ground, dazed.

"You . . . are going . . . to regret that," she pants.

She walks out and shuts the cell's door with a loud _bang_.

_So close, I was so close, _I think before sobbing.

_What have I turned into?_

**How did I do on this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quarter Quell**

I lie on the metal floor, head hurting with pain and guilt starting to set in.

_I'm a monster,_ I think.

I always hated how the Capitol can take the most innocent person and turn them into some kind of monster. But now I've let them turn me into one like anybody who survives the Games. In the last year I killed the boy from 3, Vanessa Wilson, Heinz Doofensmhirtz and I _almost_ killed Vanessa. Then again, why would one death matter compared to thousands of people? Would it really matter if I killed her? Just this one person?

_Yes, yes it would matter, _I think as I start to sit up.

A day or two passes. I can't tell because it kinda hard to see when the sun comes up and when it goes down. Although I think I'll know how many days passed pretty soon because Vanessa says she's going to make sure I 'get a front row seat' to seeing the districts bombed.

I let out a sigh.

_Why, God? Why? _I think looking up as a tear rolls down my face. _But not forsaken, but not forsaken. He won't leave me here!_

I can't lose faith in God. I can't! If I lose faith in God then that means I might as well be a mutt designed by the Capitol.

The buzzing of my broken communication device in my head soon becomes the only thing that keeps my mind off of my guilt, pain and suffering. Actually, the buzzing is the only thing that keeps me sane. By listening to the annoying sound, I don't worry about the horrible Games, how it's my fault that she's bombing the districts.

Well, is it my fault? I mean, _she's_ the one who's going to bomb the districts, although, _I'm_ the one who motivated her by killing her dad.

And from then on it goes from its' Vanessa fault, no its' mine. Back and forth, back and forth in my mind.

The next morning, I sit with my knees tucked into my chest and my chin resting on my knees. Suddenly, Vanessa, with two normbots floating behind her, walks into the prison, grabs me roughly by the collar and thrust something on my neck.

"This is in case you try anything funny," she says, angrily.

I look down to see an electric collar stuck on my neck.

Vanessa turns to the Plataborg and yells out an order.

"Plataborg! Take Flynn to my office!" she says, throwing me carelessly to the Plataborg.

The Plataborg catches me and walks down the hallway, into an elevator and soon I'm staring at Vanessa's office.

"Take him over here," she orders.

Before long, I'm forced onto my knees and staring at a TV screen.

_The bombing! _I think as the Plataborg gets a tight grip on my wrist.

No, I'm wrong. Instead, she types in a code on the flat keyboard on her desk before a red light blinks and she's starts to address all of the Tri-State area about how resistance against the Capitol is futile.

"Inhabitants of the Tri-State area, it is I, your leader, Vanessa Doofensmhirtz," she begins. "Two days ago I said that you were to be bombed by us, the Capitol. But do not worry, because I have ordered the bombing to cease."-My eyes widen in surprise-"And I would like to congratulate Phineas Flynn for being the one who changed my mind."-The camera turns a little to show me, beaten and bloody- "Because of him I have realized I can't destroy my problems, only make them weaker," she says before taking out a little controller and pressing a red button on it.

Suddenly, a horrible pain shoots through me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream as tears roll down my face. I soon realize I'm lying on the floor.

Vanessa smiles a little.

"Yes, you will live but thanks to him, I'll make sure life for you in your district is horrible to show you that even the slightest bit of rebellion can come with terrible consequences."-Vanessa picks me up and shows everyone the collar strapped on my neck-"Look at him, your precious leader of the rebellion is a thirteen year-old boy orphaned boy! He's dying now just the rebellion will! And to show you how futile resistance really is . . ."-she leans in so nobody will miss a word-"Let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!"

End of Message. The red light stops blinking just like my heart does for a second. Vanessa throws me down on the ground before another I feel more horrible pain shock my body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Preparing For the Games**

I can't help but grin a little when Vanessa's done shocking me. Yes, I'm in horrible pain and the Games are still on but thanks to me, everyone in the districts will live. And I only pay the price of death. If I die, everyone will live under the cruel reign of Vanessa for who knows how long? Seventy years? Seventy-five years? Eighty years? While we were starting our new lives after I killed Heinz, I learned that the potion that made Doofensmhirtz young was destroyed. Although is it better for me to die in the arena and have everyone live in misery then have them all bombed? I'm not so sure but if I die then maybe Vanessa will finally stop torturing the people because all she wanted is to see me die painfully. So I may die a slow, horrible, public death but at least there's still a chance for the districts. Right?

"What are you smiling at?" Vanessa asks, in an annoyed tone. The controller still clenched in her hand.

I have to force myself to get up but I can barely manage to get off the ground even with the strength of my arms.

"V-Vanessa . . .," I trail off before forcing myself to speak, "if I d-die in the arena . . . what will happen to the people in the districts?"

"_If_ you die?" she asks.

"Yes. What will happen to the people of the districts?" I repeat.

"I presume you didn't hear me. Nothing will change if you die, escape from the arena or somehow become the victor of the Hunger Games," she says, simply.

Again, I force myself to speak up.

"W-why?" I question.

"Don't you see?" Vanessa asks, staring down at my limp body. "I realized that you're not the reason my father died. Yes, you pushed him off the building but who was the person who motivated you to rebel against the Capitol? Everybody. Because you saw them suffer and fight to live another day, you hated my dad for that and sending you to the arena was what finally got you to take action. Seeing how we turned kids into murderers at such a young age."

_What? _I think. My heart sinks. _So it won't matter if I die or not._

"So, your death won't matter at all," she says. Vanessa looks at me a minute before turning to the normbots. "You four! Take Flynn back to his cell!"

Soon enough, one of the four picks me up and, accompanied by the other three, leads me to my cell.

"My death won't matter," I mutter, lying down in my cell.

Suddenly, I burst into tears.

"My death won't matter!" I sob. My hands cover my eyes. _I can't die like this! Please, Lord! Not a piece in the Capitols games! Showing everyone that resistance is futile! Resistance is futile._

I don't know how long I'm supposed to stay in my cell before I'm forced to fight to the death. Even if I win, Vanessa will make my life horrible. If I win, I'll have to relive those deaths when Roger replays them while he's interviewing him. My mind will be plagued with horrible visions of dying children and how I couldn't do anything about it. And my mind won't be the worst part. Being trapped in an arena with everyone staring at you and knowing the only way to survive is to kill. Kill the kids who thought I'd be the one who rescued them and their families

NO! I can't give up! I won't let her break me, kill me or kill anybody else! She wants me to give up but I won't. I can't! And if I die . . . so what if I die? I'll just die and go to heaven. I'm a believer. I had a good thirteen years of life. Sure, my sister and everyone else will have to cope with my death but they'll get by eventually. Although, is death the only solution? Vanessa wants me dead. If I die, I'll be free from misery. Yet, I'll leave everyone in the same state they were in when Doofensmhirtz but twice as worse. I can't do that, can I? Abandon everyone but save myself? How would mom and dad feel about that? How would Candace feel about my selfish act? How would _I_ feel about it?

_Stay strong!_ I tell myself. _God put you on this Earth for a reason! And He's not finished with me yet. Not finished with me. You still have one more task to complete!_

One more task and them I'm done. The task to defeat Vanessa. That means I need to kill her? Although, can I kill her? I've killed before. However, Doofensmhirtz was by accident yet I killed the boy from District 3 with ease.

_To save Isabella,_ I think, remember her face when I pushed her out of the way and saved her from the grasp of Vanessa.

So? I can kill Vanessa to save everyone, can't I? Just this one person. But what about when I had the chance to kill her but something stopped me. Although, this time I won't be a monster that the Capitol turned me into, I'll be killing her for the districts. To save them from the Games, Starvation, and inequality.

I fall asleep that night with thoughts of killing and what it'd be like to die.

The morning comes quiet fast.

I feel my neck and to my surprise, someone has removed my shock collar.

"What the . . .?" I ask, feeling my neck.

I look at the door, expecting the normbots to come in at any minute.

_Wait! Today's the day of the reaping! _I think. Vanessa probably chose today for the reaping considering I ruined the first reaping.

By the end of the day, twenty-three kids will be taken to the Capitol and shown to their rooms on the Training Center.

I wonder who will be my partner? If I'll like him or not? I'm actually hoping I don't so that way when someone (or even me) kills him I won't have to feel guilty for not saving him. Although, doesn't everyone deserve a chance? What about Vanessa? I'm going to kill her after I survive the Games.

Somehow, I'm able to use my shoulder pad, black fingerless gloves and collar and make an almost round ball that I throw at the door, let it bounce back and catch it with one hand as the day passes. Throw, catch, throw, catch.

Suddenly, two normbots and Vanessa enter my cell. I stop throwing the ball.

"I may hate you but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be unfair," she says. "You and your partner will be assigned to train at the Training Center."

It only takes at least ten minutes to get to the Training Center. There, twice as many normbots are on guard and an electric anklet will shock me if the Gamemakers decide I'm plotting something.

Everyone stops and looks at me as I walk up to them.

"Anyway," Roger continues, "each station will provide that relates to survival skills or training with weaponry. You may not fight with the other tributes-Flynn's not the only one with an electric anklet-and you may train individually or together; whichever you choose."

We all disband. Most of the tributes decide to train together but several train individually.

After we split up, I decide to look for my partner.

"Phineas!" someone yells.

"Django!" I reply in surprise. I whip around it see not only Django and Ferb running towards me.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be back in District 12!" I whisper, loudly.

The two are now standing next to me.

"Phineas, we were picked," Ferb says.

"B-but . . ." I stutter.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, all the tributes are boys so Candace and Isabella are safe," Django says, sheepishly.

"But-how could you-Victors can't get picked and technically Ferb is a victor," I say, choking back a sob.

"I'm sorry but we got picked," Ferb replies, putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

_No!_ I want to scream at the top of my lungs.

"But we can make an alliance and you are alive so after you win, you can go back to see Candace and Isabella," Django says.

"After I win? B-but what about . . . you two?" I ask.

Ferb and Django look at each other before turning back to me.

"Phineas," Django starts, "there can only be one victor and Ferb and I have both agreed to have that victor be you."

"But, Ferb . . . y-you have y-your . . . dad and D-Django you have your p-parents so. . ." I trail off.

"Phineas, it's your job to defeat Vanessa and we're willing to die if it means that you can free us from the Capitols' cruel reign," Django explains.

"O-okay," I choke out as I start to scream inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Training for the Games**

As I force myself to calm down, I can't help but look at a boy who has his back towards me.

Now calm, I look over at the boy to reveal his thick brown hair. I can't see the front of his face or why he captures my interest so much.

"Hey, Phineas how are you?" Django asks. He and Ferb have been watching me to make sure I don't have a meltdown in front of everyone.

"I'm good," I reply, truthfully.

"Are you sure?" Django says.

"Yeah," I say. Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind and I find myself willingly turning the thought into actions. "Hey! Do you guys wanna become allies?"

"What?" Django asks.

"Yeah, we could become allies," I repeat.

"Allies? Well sure but . . ." Django trails off.

"What?" I question.

"There's this boy in Django's district that was picked with him," Ferb explains.

"What? You want him to join? Sure, we can allow that," I say.

"Well, yeah but I just don't want to have too many allies because you might become friends with him and then hate to see him die in front of you," Django explains.

"Oh," I reply, sadly. "But we still need him as an ally. So where is he?"

"See that brown haired kid examining the knife?" Django asks, pointing to the boy who I was looking at only several minutes ago. "That's him."

"So, he's good with knifes?" I inquire.

"I'm not sure," Django says, truthfully. Suddenly, as if on cue, the boy takes the knife and throws it ten feet right into a dummy's head and then goes to retrieve it.

"So, you wanna go and talk to him?" I ask.

"Yeah," Django replies.

The three of us walk over to the boy, who has to use a decent amount of strength to get the knife out.

"Hi," I say.

The boy turns to face the three of us.

"Hi, hey wait, you're Phineas, right?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, that's me and these our my friends, Django and Ferb," I reply.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Django says, shaking hands with the boy.

"Hello," Ferb says. For some reason, he stops and stares at Ferb for a minute or two.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Freddie," the boy stutters. "Oh sorry, I-it's just that . . . a girl I know has a British accent."

"Oh," I reply. Curiosity is responsible for me asking the next question that flies uncontrollable out of my mouth. "Did you like this girl?"

"Yeah," he says with a grin. "Actually I had a crush on her."

"Did she know?" I inquire. It seems weird because Isabella and I kinda had the same relationship like Freddie and the girl.

"Yes but she didn't like me back in that way. Wanted to stay friends," Freddie states.

_Okay, not exactly like that, _I think, remembering the way Isabella stepped on my foot when I was about to protest to the star-crossed lovers idea.

"Anyway," Freddie begins. "What do you guys want?"

"Yeah, we were just thinking that we could become allies," Django states.

"Allies? Yeah so if were allies then I assume we train together?" Freddie asks, holding the knife in his left hand.

So, for the rest of the day, the four of us train and talk about are lives in the districts.

I learn how to make a trap to, well, trap a person by the ankle, how to tell which berries are poisonous.

It turns out that even though Freddie's from District 6, you could easily mistake him for a career. He's not only good with a knife but trained in hand-to-hand combat.

"How long have you been training?" I ask, curiously.

"I'm sixteen and I started training when I was thirteen so . . . three years," Freddie replies.

Ferb and Django practice together in hand-to-hand combat. Ferb catches on really fast and doesn't look like someone you could easily underestimate although Django takes a while catching on.

By the time the day is done, my partner and I are sent to our floor on the Training Center.

"Wow," I say, looking at the luxurious room.

"I know, right?" my partner responds. He has black hair and blue eyes. I think he's fourteen.

"Oh I'm Phineas," I say, turning to greet the boy.

"Yeah, I know and I'm Ben," he says, shaking my hand. "So, I'll see you at dinner."

He walks away and goes to his room. I do the same.

Charlene calls us for dinner in twenty minutes or so. I lost track of time thinking of Freddie and the girl, Penny is her name. He talked a lot about her.

"Phineas, dinner!" Charlene calls to me.

I walk out of my room and into the dining room to see, Ben, Danny, Bobbi, Sherman and Charlene sitting at the table.

"Oh good, you're here," Bobbi says.

"We've got a big day ahead of us!" says Charlene.

"So, you met Ben?" Danny asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. I look at Ben, who's eating a plate of shrimp, rice, beets and corn. The rest of us have the same thing.

"How was training?" Danny asks. I think he feels weird being around me considering how many enemies I have.

"Good," I reply.

"Hmph," Ben murmurs.

"What?" Sherman asks.

"Nah, I just bumped into someone," Ben replies, picking at something on his plate.

"Who?" I question.

"Freddie or as I like to call him, lover boy," Ben says.

"You know him? But aren't you from District 12 and he's from District 6?" Charlene asks.

"Yeah, but we were both in District 13 before Max and Penny ordered us back," Ben explains.

"District _13_?" I ask, almost choking on a beet.

"What? You think you're the only one who wants to take down Vanessa as much as we do?" Ben retorts.

"No, no it wasn't that but wasn't District 13 destroyed during the Dark Days," I reply.

"Yeah, and I also thought that we were free when Doofensmhirtz was killed but that didn't happen," he mumbles, angrily

_Well I'm trying my best to ruthlessly murder family members for you, _I think harshly.

"So," Danny starts, "What's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Hey, there's this kid, Freddie, so do you think he could become an ally with us?" I ask Danny before I forget.

"Freddie? Why do you want him to be an ally?" the question comes out of Ben's mouth as a simple question instead of some obnoxious retort.

"He's probably the only sixteen-year-old who's _that_ good with knifes _and_ he's trained in hand-to-hand combat," I say, a little happily.

"Well could I be an ally of yours? You'll be surprised at how much you'll need a guy like me on your side," Ben replies, cocky.

"Sure, but what do you do?" I ask.

Suddenly, Ben takes out a bracelet, handkerchief, my pin and a small knife.

"My handkerchief!" Charlene states, taking back the object.

"Hey! That's my bracelet," Bobbi exclaims, looking at his mockingjay bracelet.

"My pin!" I yell. "How-why-when did you-how did you-!"

"Simple. I'm a pickpocket and as you can see, a highly skilled one," Ben replies, leaning back in his chair a little. "Oh, and the knife is that kid's from District 3."

"Well, that explains a lot," Sherman remarks.

"So?" Ben asks.

"Sure, you can join our alliance," I say.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you can join," Danny replies.

"Yes!" Ben says with a smile.

That night, I lay awake with hundreds of thoughts swirling uncontrollably around in my mind.

_District 13 exists? It exists? Does anyone know it exists or is it just the population? And what did Ben mean by he had to come back? Back from District 13? Why would he leave a place like that? And why did he say that he and Freddie were ordered back by Penny and Max? Who is Penny? And who's Max? What's going on in District 13? And more importantly, should I be a part of it? Who's really Freddie and why did he say that Penny is the leader of our squad? What squad? What is he part of? Is a revolution unfolding in District 13 that nobody knows about? And if so, what revolution? _I think. Suddenly, a voice pops into my head. _No! Don't distract yourself! You've got the Quarter Quell coming in one week and the last thing you want to do is get yourself all worried about some revolution!_

Suddenly, I'm asleep in my bed, thinking about what's the first thing I'll do when I see Isabella after I win the games.

**Okay, I've added my OC's, Freddie and Ben in the story. Also, you can give me some of your OC that I can use in the story I'm writing to become tributes. Remember, they have to be boys because I'll the tributes are boys. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Day**

When my eyes shoot open the next morning, the first thing I think is something that gives me little Goosebumps on my hands.

_Kiss Isabella, _I think. Of course, falling asleep thinking that was most likely to have the effect of having dreams about her.

Suddenly, I realize that I made the decision to survive the Games. Meaning that twenty-three kids, including Django, Ferb, Freddie and Ben will have to die if I want to live.

_Kill them? Well, maybe I'll get lucky and the four'll die to someone else or the Games so I won't have to kill them, _I think, horrified. Just the thought of killing one of them makes me want to throw-up.

I get out of bed, get dressed and walk into the hallway to meet Ben.

"Hey, Phineas," he says. He wears a black t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

"Oh, um, hi," I reply a little sadly.

_Could I kill him? Would he let me if he knew it was for the better of this country? Could I stand to see him killed? _I think as I walk to the dining room.

"Good morning," Charlene says.

"Hi," Ben and I say in unison.

The two of us sit down and start to eat.

_I'll have to kill Django and Ferb if I want to live, _I think, grimly. The worst thing about this is that they're my two closest friends. Well, on the bright side, Candace, Isabella and Holly are safe and away from danger. At least for now. Although Django and Ferb did agree to die if it meant my survival but what about Freddie and Ben? Did they agree to die just so I could try to bring them freedom? Well, Ben claims he and Freddie are from District 13 and said that they were fighting for their freedom. So does that mean that their willing to die if it means that I live?

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask, eating a bowl of lamb soup.

"Well, we were thinking that you could train separately," Danny states.

"But aren't we already training separately?" I inquire.

"Yes but we mean when we do separate training, y'know when you show us your skills when I'm the only one watching," Danny replies.

"Why?" I turn to Ben.

"Well, I know were going to be allies and all but I just don't want you to see some of my skills. Oh and here's your pin," he says, handing me my pin.

"Can you please stop taking that?" I ask, in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, force of habit," he replies, turning back to his breakfast.

I stare at him for a minute before returning to my breakfast.

When we get to the Training Hall, I can't help but scan my eyes around the room, searching for Django and Ferb.

I spot them after a minute as I try to ignore the cold glances from the Gamemakers that they're giving me.

"Hey, Phineas!" Django calls.

"Hey guys, this is my partner, Ben," I say when the two catch up to us.

"S'up?" he greets.

"Um, hi," Django replies.

"Hello," Ferb says.

The three shake hands before Django decides to start a conversation.

"So, do you wanna go over to the swords and practice some blocks and strikes?" he asks.

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll train alone today," I state.

"But why?" Django questions. He knows he'll only have at least a week to see me again before one or both of us dies.

"Well, y'know we'll probably get more training in if we don't talk to each other and stuff," I say. I know if I spend more time with them then I'll hate it twice as much when they die.

After the four of us disband, I go over to the poisonous berry station.

I already know the berries pretty well but I know a review wouldn't hurt and if I know them really well then maybe I could use them as a weapon to take out the careers.

I look over to see Django and Ferb practicing with the swords and Ben observing the archery section.

_I wonder if Ben's an archer like me, _I think.

I spend the rest of the day practicing hand-to-hand combat or either with some kind of weapon. I decide to save my archery skills for when I'm alone. But I will practice them sometime before the Games.

By lunchtime, I'm sitting next to Ben, Django and Ferb. I haven't seen Freddie at all today.

"So, how are you doing training alone?" Ben asks.

"Good," I mumble.

"Oh," Ferb replies.

Suddenly, I feel like vomiting. I don't know why. It might just be the guilt in that I may end up killing these three in a week.

_Let this week pass, Lord! _I think, desperately.

For the rest of the time I'm given to finish my lunch, I decide to observe the careers.

It only takes one glance at the career's table for my stomach to feel horrible and my lunch to come back up when I see him sitting at the table.

Buford! It's Buford! Out of all the people to be picked for the Quarter Quell, it had to be him! Well, it was most likely him considering Vanessa wants me to make this a living nightmare for me as much as possible.

"Phineas!" Django yells, seeing me puke.

I look down at the puddle of throw-up before feeling my head.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter.

"That's disgusting," Ben remarks.

"What's wrong with him?" Freddie calls over.

By the time the normbots are done cleaning up my throw-up, I've told the four of them what's been going on.

I'm sitting on a bench in the Training Hall with the four around them.

"But, we agreed to die if it meant that you'd be crowned victor and you seemed fine then," Django starts after I finish my story.

"I lied about it. I don't want you to die for me. I mean, what have I done? Because of me, life is more horrible in the districts and Vanessa's only like this because I killed her dad and almost killed her," I state.

"Yeah, but we're free from Doofensmhirtz rein because of you and if you didn't kill him then Doofensmhirtz would've continued his rein forever and had Vanessa live as long as he planned to," Ferb says. It feels weird knowing that the encouraging statement was from him. He's not much of a talker.

"Plus, we only have one more member of the Doofensmhirtz family to take down before we're officially free," Freddie says.

"Yeah and then after that you can go see your girlfriend, Isabella," Ben states.

"Guys, you know that you're going to die in a week or two. Please, I need to be left alone for a little while," I moan.

"But . . ." Freddie begins.

"Okay," Django agrees.

They all leave but before that Ferb decides to leave me one last piece of advice.

"Remember," he starts, "when we die, we go to Heaven and also remember that you'll reunite with us one day."

Then, Ferb walks away.

The thing I like about Ferb is that he has all these things to say and you never know what he's going to say until he says it. He's kinda like a brother to me.

Suddenly, Buford walks over to me with a smug look across his face.

"So, I see you're not so lucky to be facing me again," he states.

"_I'm_ not so lucky? During our last Games, I would've killed you if that portal didn't open," I shoot back. I don't know why, but my attitude completely changes when I'm around him.

He just grunts when he can't find anything that's true to reply to me.

"This isn't over, 12. We'll soon be fighting for our lives in the arena in less than a week," Buford replies.

_He's right, _I think. Suddenly, I want to grab the nearest bow and start firing the arrows into the dummies head. The Gamemakers are going to see me with a bow and arrow anyway and I know that there's going to be a bow and arrow in the arena, so what should it matter if I practice with it now? In the last Games, I made it look like I was unstoppable and does it matter if the other kids see me? I'm going to make an alliance with three out of twenty-three of anyway and the only ones who'll come after me are the careers. And taking the bow and firing an arrow into one of the dummies makes me think of when I was ten and Candace was teaching me how to use a bow and arrow for the first time.

Just thinking about it makes me smile and get a warm feeling inside of my stomach. The good kind.

I go over to the archery section to find that nobody is there. Alone at the station, I take out the bow, load it with an arrow and fire it. It flies straight into the dummies head.

After several minutes of hitting the dummies in the head and heart. I decide to advance to the next level of difficulty.

I go over to a high-tech computer that's part of the archery station and type in the mode I want. I see the Gamemakers ready the controllers they were given to electrocute me if I try anything suspicious.

Now, instead of dummies just sitting there, there are tennis balls being shot out of a machine that are flying left and right that I'm supposed to hit.

By the time I hit seventeen of the twenty balls, two of the careers are looking at me in awe.

"Yo, Flynn," a boy with orange hair and green eyes says.

"Yeah?" I reply, looking over as I put the bow and arrows back.

"So, I see your good with those arrows there," the kid observes.

"Yeah, so what do you need?" I ask, looking at the duo. The other kid has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I've noticed that your skills are really good and seeing you last year, we were thinking you could join our alliance," the blonde haired one states.

Alliance? Does that mean that I'll have to fight alongside Buford and help look for the kids who want to help me because they believe that I could actually free them from Vanessa's reign?

"No, sorry but I'm already in an alliance," I say.

"What? But we're asking you to join the _careers_," the blonde haired one pleads.

"Hey? What's to worry about? If you don't join us then it'll make more fun to hunt you down and kill you along with your allies," the orange haired one says.

"Well, what makes you so sure of that?" I reply.

"Because we're better than you," the orange haired one retorts. "And try to remember this conversation when we're chasing you threw the arena."

By the time Ben and I get back to our floor, I feel pretty good about myself besides the conversation with the kids from District 4 and District 2. When dinner's ready, the two of us have changed into our clothes.

The two of us our called to dinner by Charlene. Unfortunately, Danny asks us how are day was.

"So how was your day?" Danny asks.

"I-" I start before I'm cut off by Ben.

"Phineas threw-up at lunch and turned down the offer of joining the careers alliance," Ben says, quickly.

"You _what_?" Sherman questions, surprised.

"Yeah, I threw-up during lunch," I say.

"But why?" Charlene asks.

"Because Buford was there," I state.

"Buford? You mean that kid who you almost killed in the arena last year and the one you fought with at the reaping?" Charlene inquires.

"Yeah," I reply a little solemnly.

"Why'd you turn down his offer? You could've gotten on his side and killed him when you gained his trust," Ben states.

"But what about the other careers? They would've killed me the second after I killed him," I reply.

The argument continues on from there. It's basically Danny and me arguing about weather I should've joined the alliance with the careers or not.

"What are you arguing about? Can't you be happy that the boy's alive!" Charlene yells at us before getting up and walking away.

The five of us look at each other. I haven't seen Charlene show much emotion since I met her. It was either happy or hid her emotions.

"What was that about?" Ben asks us.

"I don't know," Bobbi replies.

"Well, let's just all agree we had a long day, okay?" Danny questions.

I pick at a couple of pieces of potato on my plate before I decide I'm done.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to bed," I state before getting up and leaving.

_What was that about? What did she mean by 'happy that the boy's alive?' _I think, walking down the corridor to my room.

_Why did she seem so upset? Was she just worried that I'd die in the arena? Yeah, she probably was just sad because she grew to like me and now she thinks I'm going to die. Or was it something else? It was kind of strange that Vanessa decided to not to kill everyone in the districts but instead have the Quarter Quell back on. Wait! Charlene didn't try to talk Vanessa out of killing everyone in the districts by saying that if I died in the arena everyone would live, right? She didn't, did she? And here I am feeling guilty about taking the lives of my friends!_

I reach my room, open the door, go inside and fall right onto the bed.

_How could I be so shellfish? Why didn't I consider this a possibility before? And why didn't Charlene say anything about it? Was she afraid she'd worry to death? Did she not say anything because she didn't want me to be depressed and be happy as much as possible before I die? _

I close my eyes and go to sleep, with the thought of death in my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Week before the Games**

The only good thing about this week is that I get to see my friends before I decide to let the careers kill me. Yes, I know how horrible it will be for everyone to accept that I died in the arena but if it means that Vanessa won't blow everyone sky high then I guess I just die. And my death won't have to be long because the careers don't know me and normally kill their victims fast. And what if my death brings happiness to everyone? If I die, then maybe Vanessa will stop being so cruel. These are the kind of thoughts I need to fill my mind with so I won't scare myself to death when the thought of my death occurs. I remember back when Vanessa was electrocuting me with the collar and how I was saying that I was going to die in the Games for everyone to live. One death compared to thousands. I'll make sure to die with a smile on my face no matter how much pain I'm in.

I spend my lunches eating and talking with Django, Freddie, Ben and Ferb.

"So, do any of you know what you're going to show the Gamemakers?" I ask. It seems weird that we can talk like old friends even though we know were going to die in two or three days.

"Well, I think I'll show them my skills with knifes," Freddie states.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to keep what we're doing a secret?" Ben asks.

"Yes, but if we're going to be allies it's always good to know you're allies' specialties. . ." Django trails off. When Django was in the arena, he didn't seem to trust anyone so he learned what their skills and weaknesses were before he killed three of the six careers he was with before deserting them.

"Anyway," I say, trying to avoid an awkward silence. "Since the Games are in less than a week, why don't we find out what the careers weaknesses and strengths are?"

"That sounds good," Ferb replies.

"Yeah," Django says a little quietly. He's probably remembering his Games and how he killed those kids after he earned their trust.

I feel bad for him.

"Good idea," Freddie agrees.

"Yeah," Ben states.

So, for the next week, we watch what the careers are up to. Of course, that means we sacrifice our time as well, but if it means that one of us from our group survives, then I'll be happy.

I soon learn that the orange haired kid's specialty is spears. He's really good. His name's Jake. The blonde one is skilled in bows and arrows like me and his name's John.

Buford still has a liking in a sword and his partner is good with knifes. And Jake and John's partners seem to have the same skill as Holly. Although, Jake's partner is more quiet and skilled than John's partner. I still don't know their names.

Suddenly, the small amount of time we have to train and prepare for the Games vanishes.

I wake up the next morning to the gloomy faces of Danny, Sherman, Ben and Bobbi.

"Where's Charlene?" I ask.

"She didn't join us. She probably was too sad to see you two," Danny explains.

"Oh," I reply, taking a seat. "Well, did she say anything else?"

"No," Danny replies.

"Um, okay," I say as I stare down at my food. It's lamb with a side broccoli.

I eat my breakfast but for some reason, I can't get the thought of where Charlene is out of my head.

"So, today's the day, you two get to show off your skills to the Gamemakers," Bobbi states.

"Yeah, and I've got a great idea of what to show them!" Ben exclaims, excitedly.

"Me too," I admit. I spend last night reviewing it.

"I presume aim straight?" Ben retorts. I can't tell if that was just a guess considering that he knows that I have arrows or he somehow knows what happened last year with me and the Gamemakers.

"Yeah, o-okay, I guess," I reply awkwardly.

In the training hall, Ben, Ferb and I wait until we're called.

"So, you know what you're going to do, Ferb?" I ask, curiously.

"Totally." The way Ferb says it makes Ben and I laugh a little.

He looks at our smiles. "Well, we always need a little bit of humor in our lives, now don't we?"

"Yeah," I reply before silence strikes us.

Suddenly, Ferb is called.

"Good luck," I say to him.

"Yeah, good luck," Ben says as Ferb starts to walk away.

"Good luck to you too," Ferb replies and then disappears down the corridor.

Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes. The time ticks away and still Ben or I haven't been called.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Ben asks.

"I'm not sure but he's pretty good with swords so I'm sure that everything'll be cut in half when we get in there," I reply, leaning back in my chair as I rest my feet on the table.

"Hmph, possibly," Ben shoots back.

Another moment passes before I decide start a conversation.

"So, did Charlene say anything about why she was sad?" I question.

"No, she didn't. Why do you care? She's just one of the Capitol citizens," Ben replies.

"Well, yeah, but yesterday she seemed really upset at the thought of me dying," I say.

"Yeah, but that's because you're the guy who brought down Doofensmhirtz and now you're going to die in an arena to some stupid career so I guess that can upset some people," Ben says.

"I can see that making sense. But still-" I start before I'm summoned.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll continue this conversation later," Ben states as I walk down the corridor.

Lead by two normbots, I enter the gymnasium to reveal the Gamemakers, sitting on the elevated part of the gym.

Like last year, six arrows and a bow are placed neatly on a shelf.

I look at the gym. Ferb did a good job because most of the dummies are sliced in half or have deep cuts in them that could be fatal if they were real.

For the first time, I noticed that there's a force field circling the elevated part of the gym that the Gamemakers are on.

I glance at the arrows.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind.

I walk over to the section that contains the colored dye, pick out some purple dye, walk over to the dummy and paint a small _X _on the dummies head, chest and neck with my fingers and walk back over to my spot where I was before. I then take out three arrows and aim them at the dummy.

Holding my bow down so I won't accidentally be taken as a threat, I decide to take a little precaution.

I look up at the Gamemakers.

"To avoid any trouble between us. I presume it would be best if you watch me instead of a deceased animal," I state. I aim my bow at the dummy and fire all three arrows at once.

All three arrows hit the _X_'s dead center and stick deeply into the material of the dummy.

Several of the Gamemakers gasp as I allow a gleeful smile to appear on my face.

**Now, the chapter may seem a little rushed and I apologize for that but I hope you like it. Make sure to review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Unfair Score and the Interview**

I can't help but let my smile be visible to the Gamemakers as the three arrows stick in the center of the small _X_'s I can barely see from where I'm standing.

The Gamemakers look at me as I turn to face them. My smile has fled from my face.

"Thank you for watching me," I say, putting the bow back and walking away.

When I get to my room, I lock the door like last year except I don't sob uncontrollably; in fact, I lie down on the bed and smile to myself.

For some reason, last year I got an eleven after I almost killed one of the Gamemakers. I still don't understand it. Of course, I don't understand a lot of things. But I'm hoping I can get a high score so when the careers see me, they'll want to find me instead of some terrified kid.

_My score probably won't be an eleven. Maybe a nine. Eight? Or I could get a score lower than that, _I think. I don't want to sound boastful because I hate it when I get cocky but I thought that was a pretty impressive shot, especially with three arrows and how small the _X_'s were.

Surprisingly, Sherman's the one who calls us for dinner instead of Charlene.

I walk over to the dining room to see everyone is sitting down to turkey and apple slices except Charlene.

"Where's Charlene?" I ask, worriedly.

"Don't know," Ben replies.

"Are you sure?" I press.

"We're sure. We don't know where she is," Danny states.

I decide to stay quiet knowing that it would be futile to ask Bobbi or Sherman where Charlene is.

Luckily, Danny asks us about our day and what we did for the Gamemakers.

"So, what did you two do?" Danny asks.

Ben cuts me off.

"Well, you really can't show off your pickpocketing skill so I just took one of the dummies and showed off my skills with fire," Ben mutters.

"Did you do well?" I ask. I wonder what he did with the fire?

"I don't know. I'm probably gonna get a three or four," Ben replies.

"Well, I guess we'll just wait and see," Danny shrugs.

When we finish dinner, the five of us go over to the couch and wait for our scores to appear.

I look at the television to reveal that all of the careers got an eight, nine or ten and as well as several of the kids. The others got fives, sixes and sevens.

Ben gets a score of six and now I await my score of a-

"How does that make any sense! I didn't almost kill them and I wasn't that good!" I yell immediately as I stare wide-eyed at my score.

"Well, of what you told us then I guess they thought you could aim really well," Danny states.

"Why aren't you happy? I mean, that's a really good score," Bobbi states.

"But I don't deserve it!" I shoot back. I've always never been a fan of unfairness. Maybe that explains why I have such a dislikable view of the Capitol.

"Aw, c'mon. You remind me of Penny. Never happy with anything," Ben says.

"Well it's true. I don't deserve it," I say.

Ben just folds his arms and grunts angrily.

"Why are you so upset anyway?" Danny asks.

"Because . . ." I trail off. Why am I so upset? "I'm just sad that I'm going to have to die in the arena."

Ben gives me a look.

"Die? Who said anything about that? You're really good. And I'm not just sayin' that," he says.

"But my chances of surviving are very little considering that Vanessa hates me and the careers will want to hunt me because of my score," I state. I don't mean to be so negative but it's true. I'm noticing that the Games have a really negative impact on your life.

"But the district people will be cheering you on and doesn't the Capitol love you because of the whole staged star-crossed lovers bit?" Ben remarks.

"What? Is it anything you see on TV or hear on the news considered 'staged' to you people?" I shoot back. After the sentence comes out of my mouth, I realize that I really _do_ care for Isabella.

I turn to Bobbi.

"So, what are our outfits going to be?" I inquire.

"There'll be like last year," Bobbie replies, simply.

"More flames? But won't the Capitol tire of seeing me engulfed in flames?" I ask.

"Yeah but I'll think of something for the two of you," Bobbi states.

"Cool," I reply.

"This'll be interesting," Ben says.

That night, instead of going to bed, I stay up and look out onto the Capitol's streets from the window seat in my room like I did last year with Isabella as we discussed our first Games. Except I'm alone.

I don't understand how I got that high score. Vanessa hates me and I'm sure she's probably going to be ticked off for the rest of the Games because the Gamemakers gave me. Or did Vanessa give me the score herself because she wanted to see the careers hunt me down throughout the Games? I'm not sure but maybe the answer will reveal itself to me when I see the arena this year.

Suddenly, I hear a footstep and turn to face Ben.

"Ben? When did you get here?" I question.

"Little while ago. I presume you were too busy thinking about your love life with Isabella than rather notice me or I'm _that_ quiet," Ben shoots back.

"As a matter of fact, I wasn't," I say. My annoyed glance goes back to normal after a minute or two. "I was thinking about the Games and why I got that score."

"Uhg, what is it with you people? Every person I met always has to be so negative. In my opinion you totally deserved that score of-" he begins before I cut him off.

"No. I don't mean to be so negative. I'm normally more positive than this. Well, at least around Candace but what if Vanessa told the Gamemakers to give me that score so the careers would try to kill me more than last year," I state.

"Sheesh, just get over it. Maybe they really liked you. It doesn't matter what she thinks. She's insane and you'll do great in the Games. You're as good as Penny and Freddie of what I've seen." Ben folds his arms.

I look at him. I've heard so much of Penny and I still don't know who she is.

"Um, not to say anything random but who exactly is Penny?" I ask.

Ben blinks.

"Who's Penny?" he repeats. "She's . . ."

"Who is she? That's all I'm asking," I say.

Ben sighs.

"Look, you need a good night's sleep. I'll tell you in the morning," Ben replies.

"Why can't you tell me now? What so important about her, anyway?" I ask.

"Okay, you want the truth?" he starts before pausing for a moment. "She's probably one of the most smart-mouthed, headstrong, annoying person I've ever met. She always comes up with these stupid retorts and always has to get the last word in."

"But what Freddie said-" I'm cut off by Ben.

"Yeah, he'll make her sound all great but that's only because he's had a crush on her since kindergarten. Yeah, he'll blush if she compliments him and would go nuts if she ever kissed him."

"Well, he has a crush on her so I guess that makes sense."

"But how can you have a crush on someone like that? Seriously, he might have good fighting skill but that doesn't make up for the fact that he's insane."

"How is he insane? Everyone has different tastes."

"So I presume having different tastes means he claims he has a crush on her and then argues with her about volunteering to fight in the Games with her for at least an hour?"

"Oh."

Ben looks at me.

"But don't worry about it. Seriously, you'll win the Games with his help. I'm gonna go to bed," he says.

Ben leaves the room.

If I combine Freddie and Ben's descriptions of Penny then I'm stuck with a sixteen-year-old, smart-mouthed, annoying girl with an attitude and anger issues who would kill anyone who dared to hurt her crew.

I look outside one more time. The streets are painted happy colors with people dancing around in the streets with a car or two passing every couple of minutes.

_Let the Games get here fast, _I think, gazing down.

When I wake up in the morning, I find out that I fell asleep on the window seat that I was sitting on.

I get up and walk out to the dining room to see Ben and the rest sitting at the table, eating.

Still, Charlene refuses to come and join us for our meals. But that doesn't stop me from asking of what I presume has now become my new catchphrase.

"Where's Charlene?" I ask.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her," Danny replies.

I look at everyone, who's eating steamed broccoli, potatoes and corn.

I eat the same thing.

Soon, Bobbi has us all talking about the interview.

"Okay," Bobbie starts. Ben and I look up at him. "You two will be interviewed individually and you'll have three minutes to tell them about your lives in District 12."

I remember the conversation we had was between him and me and we were whispering to one another because we didn't want any of the others to hear us.

"So, what are you gonna say?" I ask.

"I'll just tell 'em I hunt and I bumped to you while hunting," Ben replies, taking a bite of the food.

"Okay," I say.

In three fourths of an hour, I'm wearing a normal looking suit that Bobbi is looking at.

"I like it," I admit. "But . . . is this going to burst into fake flames like last year?"

"Um, well, everybody in the Capitol likes you a lot and we don't want to hog all the attention," Bobbi states.

"Really liked? What do you mean 'really liked'? I killed Doofensmhirtz and tried to take down the Capitol. How could they like me?" I inquire.

"Okay, don't be upset. But they like you because . . . you've given them more," he replies.

"What?"

"Yeah, when you killed Doofensmhirtz and Vanessa took over. When she made lives in the districts more miserable then things have been going great in the Capitol. Nobody has to worry about a rebellion since she gave that speech. S-so now everyone loves you."

I just stare at him. For some reason, every time I do something I think is good, it never is.

"Phineas?" Bobbi asks after a minute.

"I-I'm fine," I stutter.

"You sure?" he questions.

"Yes, we can go do the interview," I reply.

When we get to the building, Ben is sitting there, wearing a black tuxedo with a green bow tie.

"Hi, Ben," I say as I take a seat next to him.

"Yeah, so what are you gonna say when it's your turn?" he asks.

"I don't know. I'll think of something," I reply, casually.

The only interviews I pay attention to are Buford's, Django's, Ferb's, and Freddie's.

Buford's on stage again and he's talking about how he's happy about being back in the arena and want's a rematch with me.

Django's talking about our alliance and how surprised he is at how good Freddie is with daggers. And he's saying that he doesn't care about winning. He just wants another taste of the arena.

I pay more attention to Freddie's interview because maybe I'll learn a little more about who his friends are from District 13.

"So, how do you feel about your first year in the arena?" Roger asks.

"Well, I knew it was bound to happen someday," Freddie replies.

The audience laughs.

"What do like about the Capitol?" Roger inquires.

"Um, well, I'll admit it's luxurious but I came here for the arena. But I really do like you're blue hair," Freddie admires. Roger has a blue suit with blue hair.

"Thank you," Roger says before leaning in.

"Not to be to personal but what do you think your friends are thinking right now? How do you think they'll react when you're in the arena?" he asks.

"Well, my friends are actually really tough but I would like to tell one of my friends that I'm okay," he says. He turns to face the camera. "Penny, I know you're not too happy that I was picked but I assure you I'm fine."

"Penny? Is she your girlfriend?" he questions.

"Oh no. No. She's just one of my best friends and can be kinda overprotective," he replies.

"A good friend, I presume," Roger asks.

The next thing he says is something that I never would've guessed by the descriptions.

"Enough to kiss me on the lips and then tell me to try my best," Freddie says. I see him blush.

The crowd 'awws' in response.

"So, she kissed you? Hm, looks like you're going to have a girlfriend after this," Roger states.

You can see Freddie jump a little in his seat when hearing this.

"What? No, we're just friends and she's just really impulsive at times. And she'll most likely kill me for telling everyone that she kissed me," Freddie says.

I stare at the screen from backstage along with Ben.

"She . . . she . . . she _what_!" Ben yells.

"Well, he did say she was impulsive at times plus Isabella and I did the whole star-crossed lovers thing to get sponsors," I say. Well, it started out that way but I think I've always had a little crush on Isabella myself.

"Yeah but why or when did Penny do that?" Ben asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't in District 13 but should it matter? At least she made sure he left knowing that she kissed him," I reply.

Ben goes next. I'm now sitting on the bench. Alone.

Freddie walks behind the stage and you can see his face lighting up red.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Ben just gave me a smug look. Doesn't matter. Hey if you don't mind. I'm going to go up in my room and sit there for a couple of hours now," Freddie states nervously.

I blink.

"Um, okay s-sure," I reply.

I look up at the screen to see Ben sitting in the chair next to Roger.

Ben talks about his life in District 12 and I have to admit, he's a really good liar. Not to encourage him or anything because I've never been fond of dishonesty.

When it's my turn, Ben comes back out.

"Nailed it!" Ben clamors cheerfully. "Oh, and I hope you do good to."

When I walk onto stage, I try my hardest to smile and it works. I give the audience a small grin. Well, I'm progressing.

I take a seat next to Roger. The lights mixed in with the loud clothes of the citizens' work together to make it difficult to see Roger's face.

"So, Phineas, how do you feel about being in the Quarter Quell?" Roger asks.

"To be honest, I'm not too thrilled although I am glad to see that my friends are okay," I reply.

I don't know if he knows that Vanessa had me in a prison cell or not. But thirty seconds into the interview, I know he won't bring it up.

"So, is it just by coincidence that you're in the arena?" he asks.

"No, not really, although when you're the number one enemy in the whole tri-state area, then I guess it _could_ count as a coincidence," I shoot back.

The next few questions are about what my strategies are and if I still use my bow and arrows or not. And when the questions of Isabella and my relationship come up, I answer them truthfully.

Finally, Roger asks me a question that makes me think.

He looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Phineas," he starts.

"Y-yes?" I ask. I don't know why I stutter. Maybe it's the way he said my name.

"I want to know . . . you've told me so much information but . . ."-he takes a deep breath before stating the question-"How do you feel about being the murderer of my brother, Vanessa's father and the Capitol's beloved leader?"

I know the arena has a negative impact on me and I've not been the cheery upbeat boy who Candace trained since I was called to the arena a year ago but I feel like punching him in the face for that. My hand shakes slightly as I look down at it before I grasp it with my other hand.

"Um . . ." I start, weakly.

I know if I tell them how I really feel then I'll be hated by the Capitol even though for some reasons these guys really seem to love me for making it even more of a living nightmare in the districts.

"It may seem like a hard question but try to think of an answer. This has been what everyone wants to hear," Roger presses.

_Vomit! _I command myself. It'll get me out of this situation in less than thirty seconds.

"Well, I-I-I-I didn't . . . e-ex-pect I-it . . . t-to happen so . . . um, soon," I force the words out of my mouth.

The crowd chuckles at my comment even though I had to force it out.

My face turns red a little bit.

"Any other thoughts?" Roger asks.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I think as I look up at the timer that's supposed to buzz after three minutes.

Suddenly, a sentence flies out of my mouth that I regret deeply than anything I've said before.

"Well, at least with him dead I'll only have one insane dictator to take down and free everyone from this Hell we live in," I retort. Unfortunately, it doesn't come out fast so the audience has enough time react to it.

Instead of getting booed of the stage and immediately hated by the Capitol's people, an awkward silence follows my sentence.

Roger just stares at me.

Suddenly, the buzzer rings and I'm freed from being stuck in an awkward silence as my face burns red.

Roger looks as if he has to use all his will power to get up and grasp my hand before raising it in the air.

"The impulsive Phineas Flynn, everyone!" Roger says with embarrassment lurking in the back of his throat.

The crowd doesn't clap. They don't yell at me, curse at me or do anything. Just staring at me that makes me feel more embarrassed.

I walk off the stage at the face paced walk that Freddie did only moments ago.

Ben gives me the same smug look he gave Freddie.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asks.

"I just said something that would make everyone in the districts love me for saying that but made everyone in the Capitol hate me, why?" I shoot back.

"Yeah but you'd be surprised at how the Capitol people react. I mean, you could wake up and they'd suddenly love you," Ben states with a sheepish look.

"How would they love me? Sure, they probably know that all the tributes thought that but to say it out loud is a horrible thing to do," I reply. "I think I'm just going to bed."

"Flynn!" Buford yells behind me, causing me to jump a little.

Ben walks away.

I turn to face Buford. He looks kinda angry.

"You think it's a living Hell with Vanessa as our empress?" he asks furiously.

"Look, Buford, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I mean, people say stupid things all the time," I start, uneasily.

"Yeah, we'll just remember if you say anything like that again then you're dead, twelve!" he shouts at me.

When he walks away, I finally notice how he's been scratching his neck so frequently.

**Make sure to review! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Blood Bath of the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games**

When I return to my room, I don't think about the Games, Ben, District 13 or even where Charlene is, I just fall right to sleep and wait until the morning comes.

I wake up in the morning to a bright light shining in my room and a fist that is impatiently pounding on my door with the frequent shouts of my name.

"Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Time to get up! Phineas!" Danny yells though the door.

When I force myself to sit up, I realize that my head hurts.

"Coming!" I yell back.

Ben and I get up, dress and eat our breakfast rapidly.

Suddenly, we're led to the Training Center's roof, were a helicopter waits for us.

The two of us climb aboard to reveal the other twenty-two tributes sitting in the helicopter that will lead us to the catacombs.

Like last year, the lady in the same blue medical suit starts to inject the tracking devices into us.

This time, however, I don't resist when it's my turn.

As we fly, I look over to see Buford, scratching his neck with a disgusted look on his face that is aimed at me. But the other boys look fearful, Freddie is looking out the window, Ben is tapping his feet against the row of seats that are attached to the aircraft, Django is looking straight forward as well as Ferb.

I look at the ground.

_I'll try my best, Candace, I promise, _I think.

Soon, we're at the catacombs.

This time, I'm put in a pair of handcuffs and lead by two normbots. I've noticed that their fire power is stronger than before and their armor is twice as stronger.

As the handcuffs squeeze my wrists, I'm led to a room where Bobbi will be waiting for me as we walk down a corridor full of the newly designed normbots.

I'm pushed rudely into the room after the handcuffs are taken off.

The normbots leave as I decide to look around.

I see the tube that's supposed to bring me up to the arena. The clock shows me I only have an hour to live. Food sits on the table and on plates.

"P-phineas?" someone asks.

I direct my attention to the middle of the room to see a woman wearing a dark green suit and black hair and a pair of glasses but no make-up.

"Charlene?" I ask, surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

She wipes her eyes.

"I thought I could say good-bye to you one last time before you-" she stops talking.

"What?" I ask as I sit down next to her. "Die?"

She looks at me with teary eyes.

"I-you-please don't be upset-Phineas, you . . ." she starts. "I'm sorry."

She burst into tears again.

I look at her with concerning eyes.

"Charlene?" I ask with seriousness lurking in the back of my voice. "What happened? I know I'm going to have to die in the arena but I'm fine with it. If it means that everyone in the districts lives then-"

"What? You're going to die?" she asks.

"Well, yeah, I mean, wasn't that the agreement that you made with Vanessa?" I question.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" she retorts.

"But I thought if I d-died . . . then everyone would l-live," I stutter. I'm so confused.

N-no, it's not that. It's worse," she says, sadly.

The normbots are staring at us with blank eyes as they stand in the four corners of the room.

"What? What's worse than death?" I ask, fearfully.

She looks at me before takes a deep breath after a long moment before staring me in the eyes and explaining the most heartless, disgusting plan I've ever heard that a sixteen-year-old is capable of.

"Phineas," she starts. "It-you don't have to-um-it-it . . . well, you don't have to die in the arena, in fact, Vanessa's trying her hardest to make sure you live."

"What! But she hates me! Why would she put me in the arena and then let me live?"

"Because she wants to show everyone that you can never escape from her reign. Even if you are the symbol of rebellion. So, if you end up living then people will think that there's still a chance to bring her down but . . ." she trails off.

"What? Isn't that good? If I'm alive then the people will see me and see that there's still a chance to rebel?" I ask. Fear clogs my mind.

"No."

"What? But if I'm alive then-"

"No, Vanessa wants you to live so she can . . . can show everyone that even if you escape the first, then there will always be even more of a living nightmare waiting for you." she starts to cry again.

"What? What's going to happen to me if I live?" I inquire. My stomach gets a warm feeling and it isn't the good one. I have half an hour left until I'm brought up into the arena.

"No because if you live than, she'll turn you into . . ."-she takes a deep breath and then looks into my eyes.-"A robot," she finishes.

"A what? What do you mean by robot? You mean like Doofensmhirtz did to Perry?" I question, horrified.

"Well, no but I did see some blueprints on her desk and she said she needed something to destroy the districts' peoples hope," Charlene says.

"So, she wants to destroy their hope by turning me into some kind of mindless mechanism?" I answer back. "But she already has Perry, and wouldn't me dying be a better example than turning me into a robot?"

"No, because she says that death is freedom and if she turns you into a robot then it'll be her way of getting revenge on you for murdering Heinz," Charlene says.

"But-but, that's insane! How can she even turn me into a robot?" I'm having a meltdown.

"I don't know how she can but you don't have to worry. If you die-" Charlene doesn't finish her sentence.

Now I know. Both alternatives are horrible: I die in the arena or I get turned into some fierce fighting robot.

I choke back a scream.

"I'm gonna go and get ready," I say, quietly as Charlene looks down at the ground.

In two minutes, I'm wearing the same outfit I wore last year.

I look over at Charlene.

"Hey," I start. She looks up. "I don't want you to hate me for this but . . . why did you divorce Doofensmhirtz?

"Ugh, it was because he was evil. He was so cruel. So, I divorced him. That's all," she says. When she says them, she sounds kinda happy.

"Also, Vanessa said she only had one parent that was alive. Why did she say that?" I ask, curiously.

"I'm not sure but, I think it may have to do because Heinz must've said something rude about me to Vanessa and acted as if I were the one who gave him that scar across his eye," she replies.

"Who gave him the scar anyway?" I inquire.

"I'm not sure," Charlene replies.

I go over to the tube and get in.

Any minute now, it'll bring me up into an arena that I'm very curious about.

I look over at Charlene though the clear glass tube. I don't have my mockingjay pin.

"Thank you," I say, gratefully.

"You're welcome," she replies before turning away.

My stomach growls as I'm lifted into the arena. I decided the best way to get out of this would be to fast and use that one minute waiting for the gong to ring to pray to God about the situation I'm in.

Soon I'm in the arena.

And it's _nothing_ like last years. I gasp when seeing it.

The ground is stone, old, and wet with rain. The houses on the street are wooden and broken or some are just bases of houses that have been blown to bits. The sky is grey and everything looks gloomy. You can barely see the sun beneath the thick clouds.

It looks like what Districts 1 thru 12 will look like after the bombing that Vanessa talked so much about. It's the aftermath.

Django is right next to me. Ferb is directly across from me. Freddie is three tributes to the right and Buford is right next to me. He scratches his neck.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" MM shouts.

Thousands of prayers fly through my mind as the time on the cornucopia counts down from sixty.

When I open my eyes after praying, I see that only several seconds remain.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

The gong goes off with a loud _bang_!

I run to the cornucopia as fast as I can. I run towards the arrows as I watch John knock down the tribute from District 10 and hold a sword over his head.

Guilt builds up inside me as I watch it happen.

Suddenly, I smash into the career and tackle him to the ground.

I press the sword against his neck as our angry eyes stare into one another.

He grasps my shoulders and rolls me over so I'm the one lying on the ground.

All of a sudden, he falls lifelessly on top of me. He has a spear stuck in the back of him.

I push him off me and attempt to get up. However, I'm knocked to the ground by Buford.

"You're dead," he says.

The boy from District 10 runs away from the cornucopia and into one of the houses.

"Not likely," I shoot back as my hands bleed from holding the sword only inches from my face.

I kick him off of me.

The two of us get up from the ground but we don't give each other any time to rest because Buford slashes the sword at my face, which I easily dodge by side stepping.

He slashes at my stomach before bringing the sword back up and attempting to slice my head off. He only cuts my head a little before I head-butt him and knee him in the stomach.

A knife misses me by an inch before I turn and run away from the cornucopia. I pick up the knife from the ground as Django smashes into the kid from District 1.

"Run, Phineas! I'll take care of him!" Django shouts at me as he holds down the angry fifteen year old with his hand.

I take refuge in one of the houses and look outside the remains of a window.

The boy from 3, the other one from 5, both from 7 and John are the ones who I see get killed by the other tributes.

I get up from the broken house and start running in the other direction as fast as I can. Of course I'm starving but as long as I don't have to face the two horrible alternatives then I'm fine.

I stop running after several minutes to hear three more canons go off and to take a break considering how lightheaded I am due to lack of food.

"Ow," I mutter as I feel my head. Luckily, my headache doesn't increase so that's one less thing to worry about.

"If I die, Isabella and everyone else will be crushed but if I live then I get turned into some undefeatable robot," I murmur. I think about these two alternatives for a moment.

I get up from sitting on the ground and examine the knife. It doesn't have any blood on it and it'll be a good weapon that I can use to defend myself.

_I should've gotten the bow and arrows, _I think. The bow and twelve arrows were right there and I had to go and save that kid. Well, I'm glad I did because maybe he'll become victor. I saved his life.

I listen for more canons to fire to inform the rest of the tributes that another tribute has died or for anybody who may plan to ambush me.

No footsteps indicate that the careers what to jump out from the houses and slice my neck.

I get up from my sitting position and start to walk away from the bloodbath as the darkness of the clouds loom overhead.

**I really hope you like this chapter! And I apologize if it's a little dark. **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Arena**

The farther away I get from the cornucopia, the better I feel. Sure, I'm lightheaded from fasting and the arena doesn't help with the horrible scenery but as long as my plan works out, then I'll be fine.

Suddenly, somebody lets out a bloodcurdling scream but the loud boom of the canon doesn't follow it.

Even though I get shivers in my back, I keep walking on.

After another minute or two of walking, I stop next to the base of a house that had the whole second story of it blown off.

I take a seat in the ash covered building as a canon booms.

The kid from District 8 has a brief moment of fame as his face appears in the sky and then disappears as it came.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. I know it isn't my fault he's dead but after my first Games; I've learned to hate death. Yet you can't hate something that's part of life. But I know the more I think about it, the more I half-expect Buford to jump out from the ruins of another house and slit my throat.

_Think of Candace, Isabella, Holly, the resistance, District 12, _I command myself.

I look around the house to see if there's anything useful for me to take on my journey to the other side of the arena.

Suddenly, something grey runs on all fours towards me.

A rat!

I take my knife and stab it in the back. A little blood pours out of its' back. I pick up the rat and examine it. The animal died instantly. Even though I don't intend to eat it, I can't help but think that this rat could use be used as a weapon. Like it could hold some disease or something that would kill one of the careers that ate it.

Wait, what am I doing? I'm already thinking of killing people just for my own survival. Well, I guess it is better than thinking of the ways I'm going to die but the same guilt I felt last year doesn't change one bit. I can already see the shocked expressions of the district people after I win the Games. I'll be the symbol of rebellion that ruthlessly murdered their kids and now a heartless robot that will murder anyone who steps out of line.

Suddenly, I feel an urge to find Django, Ferb, Ben and Freddie. I made an alliance with them and they're all trustworthy. I get up from the house and start walking back to the Cornucopia in hopes of finding the group.

I pick up the rat and carry it in my free hand. I put the knife in my belt.

I walk on for a minute, listening for screams and maybe some horrific twist that is bound to come. No screams escape the mouths of innocent, terrified victims. It looks like that everyone will have to wait for tomorrow till another kid dies.

With ears listening intensely, I take a seat on the ground and decapitate the rat.

I reach my hand inside the gooey stomach and feel around for anything that could be used as a weapon. I know the careers are going to be cautious about what they eat and drink because it's the Games and the Quarter Quell, which means everyone has to be twice as alert.

Plus, the sponsors always like to see the tributes use creativity. Maybe that's why Vanessa Wilson was so liked.

Suddenly, my hand hits something. I pull the little metal object out to reveal a little two dimensional square that's only a centimeter tall and wide.

I can't tell anything else about the object although I know that it isn't part of a rat.

I take the little piece of metal and stuff it in my pocket as Isabella screams a blood-curling cry.

My face goes pale and I turn around sharply at the sound of the scream of my friend.

_No! She can't be here! Or is this a form of torture Vanessa thought of for me until I'm her slave?_ I think.

I listen again for the scream as my right hand shakes violently at the thought of the scream.

I hear it. It's near the Cornucopia and the scream seems to get more terrified as I stand there.

I turn my head back to the Cornucopia and continue in the way I was planning to run, except with a different goal.

_It can't be her. It's all boys this year. It might be a trick. A mutation from the Games, that's what it is, _I think as I run towards where I presume the careers are hiding out.

Of course, there's a likely chance that the careers will be waiting there for me and I know that Isabella isn't there but the cry seemed so realistic, so I guess I convinced myself it _is_ her.

But I need to meet up with Django and the rest and if the careers aren't there, then maybe I can get the bow and arrows.

I stop twenty yards away from the Cornucopia and get out my knife. I look around in caution as I notice a bird sitting on top of the Cornucopia. When Isabella screams, its' mouth opens up. Now, I realize that it's one of those birds that can mimic a person's scream. I remember how I saw one in the 70th Hunger Games that literally tortured the tribute from District 11 to death. He committed suicide a minute later. I remember crying into Candace's shoulder when I saw him stab himself with that sword.

I look around slightly as I walk closer to the bird. If I get closer to it, then maybe I can see what's inside it and use it as a weapon.

I stop and see that the bow and arrows haven't been touched.

The Jabberjay shrieks yet again.

Suddenly, several other screams escape the mouths of the Jabberjays and then I hear Django, Ferb and Freddie.

"Jenny!" I hear Django yell.

"Dad!" Ferb shouts.

The three of them come into view.

Freddie has two daggers, Django has two axes on his back and Ferb has a sword with blood on it in the sword.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Django asks.

"I'm not sure although we probably need to keep an eye out for whatever it is," Freddie suggests.

Ferb looks over and sees me.

"Phineas?" he asks.

"Hey Ferb!" I call over.

Django and Freddie turn their heads towards me.

"Phineas!" Freddie states.

They run over towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asks, looking at my small knife.

"I heard the Jabberjays," I explain.

The Jabberjays lets out another scream. This time, however, Freddie takes one of his knifes and flings it at the Jabberjay.

It falls to the ground.

"Yeah but you do realize that they're not actually here, right?" Freddie asks, picking up his dagger.

"Yeah but it sounded so realistic and really, really creepy," I reply. "Plus, what are you guys doing here if you know it's all fake?"

"The Games have a way scarring you mentally and physically," Django explains. I don't know why, but I get a weird feeling in my stomach when he says that.

"Oh, um okay," I say. "So, what do we do now that we're all here?"

"Well, we probably need to find Ben. When I saw him training, I didn't think he'd be considered a fighter," Freddie states.

As all of the Tri-state area watches, I suddenly hear a beeping noise. I pull the chip I found inside the rat and look at it.

Django, Freddie and Ferb observe it with wide eyes.

"Aw, crud," Freddie says. "Phineas, where did you get that?"

"From the rat, why?" I ask, slightly worried by the tone of his voice.

"Get that out of here!" Django commands fearfully.

"Why? What is it?" I question.

"Just get it-" Django starts before a horrible but small pain is felt in the palm of my hand.

"Ahhh!" I scream out in pain. "What was that?"

"It bit him," Ferb mutters, sadly.

"What?" I ask as I clutch my left hand. "What's happening to me?"

"We gotta get him out of here!" Django shouts.

Suddenly, Ferb and Freddie grab my arms and drag me away from the arena with Django following them.

"Guys!" I say. "Tell me what's going on!"

They don't reply as another bird mimics someone's blood-curling cry.

I ask what's going on several more times only to find I'm answered by silence or Django, Freddie or Ferb taking turns looking back at me and say 'don't worry, everything will be okay.'

Finally, we come to a building that's in good shape expect that the second floor is completely totaled.

The horrible pain in my hand doesn't stop as the two set me on the floor.

"What's going on?" I ask, frantically.

"What do we do? It's going to get to him soon," Django states.

"I don't know maybe we could try and cut his hand off," Freddie suggests.

"Cut off his hand? Are you insane?" Django shoots back.

"Well, do you have any other suggestions?" Freddie replies.

Django looks at me and my widen eyes.

"Cut my hand off? Isn't there any other way?" I inquire, worriedly.

"Yes," Ferb says.

He then whispers something in the other two's ears.

"What?" I ask.

Suddenly, Freddie walks over to the front of the house where the door used to be.

"I'm going to keep watch!" he calls to the other two.

Django and Ferb look at me.

"Um . . . Phineas, can you promise us you won't try and attack us," Django says.

"What, why?" I ask, leaning back slightly.

Ferb and Django look at each other.

"Sorry about this," Django answers.

"Wh-?" I begin.

Suddenly Django takes one of his axes and smacks me across the face, leaving a tiny bruise as I see Ferb come up to me, grabs my hand and holds his sword over it as I black out.


End file.
